Easy Mode
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: It was the third killing curse that finally did Harry in, but after a meeting with Death himself Harry is sent back better than ever. With the ability to live out his second life like one of Dudley's video games, Harry is determined to not only survive but to finish off Voldemort once and for all. Gamer!Harry. OP!Harry. Rated M for everything M stands for.
1. Prologue I: New Game

**AN -** I've decided to try my hand at a Gaming fic, I went with the Potterverse as I've really come to enjoy HP fics and have been meaning to write one for quite some time now. This fic will be rated M for the get-go, not set pairing in mind yet but there will be my personal favorites like Fleur and Daphne but I'm also willing to listen to suggestions.

I suppose I should also say that this will eventually be an overpowered Harry fic seeing as he's playing on Easy mode.

 **Disclaimer -** I do not own Harry Potter or any video games referenced or material borrowed from said games.

* * *

 **Easy Mode**

 ** _Tom Riddle's Killing Curse hits you for 9,999 Damage._**

 ** _You have died._**

Harry blinked, gawking at the words floating in front of him. He looked around, there was only a dull off-white color which he could only assume he was back in purgatory. "Well bugger me."

"Unfortunate that, I'd thought you'd learn to dodge or shield those after the first time." A cheerful voice spoke to him from his side.

Harry flinched slightly in surprise before regarding the man next to him smiling encouragingly "Hello?"

"Hi." The man said, extending his hand "Names Death, nice to finally meet you."

Despite the absurdity of the man's claims Harry took his hand nonetheless. "Harry Potter."

"I know. Now Harry, may I call you Harry?" At the boy's nod he continued "Harry to be perfectly honest, you've left me in a bit of a rough spot."

"How so... sir?"

"Well you see, you were supposed to survive and kill Tom Riddle. You didn't." He answered. "You somehow managed to muck up Fate's plans as well and now she's bitching at me to send you back."

"Fate... wants to send me back? I thought she'd been planning my demise all along." Harry couldn't help but send a dig towards the concept of 'Fate'.

"Oh she was, only you were only supposed to die just the once so to get rid of the Horcrux. Seeing as you died twice and now the world is collapsing due to a deviance in her plans well... we _have_ to send you back. You being dead is literally breaking the universe." The man said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You don't seem too concerned."

"Harry my realm is that of death and the afterlife. Millions upon millions of people are currently suffering horrifyinglypainful and highly amusing deaths. I win either way to be honest." The man answered just as the large screen projection finally went black. "Now considering that Fate is running damage control It's up to me to give you the rundown on your new life."

"OK I'm sorry, can we address the giant screen first?" Harry said pointing at giant black screen. "Why did it seem like I died in one of Dudley's RPGs?"

"Oh like that? You humans make the most fascinating things and recently I've become quite taken with video games so that will be the theme of your second try." Death told the boy and the screen suddenly lit up into a dark backdrop with the Hogwarts castle shining in the moonlight in all it's glory all the while the Hogwarts theme song played lightly.

"The Adventures of Harry Potter..." Harry read the title before turning towards the grinning Death. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Bugger me." Harry let out an exasperated sigh "I don't even know all that much about video games."

Death waved off the boy's concerns and handed him a book "This here's the Game Manual, anything and everything you'll need for round two will be here. You can get access to your inventory, quest log, stats, spellbook and codex all from this book. It also has a few helpful hints from yours truly."

Harry gave the man a hesitant look before cracking open the Manual. 'So your life is now a video game. Well congratulations and welcome to the world of exploits, cheats and hax. Ready to grind for hours on end? No? Then get out you filthy casual-' "How is this in any way shape or form useful?"

The man chuckled good-naturedly "Well you see Harry last time around Fate kinda gave you the shaft pretty hard don't you think?"

"She was kind of a bitch, yeah." The man slapped his hands together and laughed in agreement.

"Precisely and now she has the fucking gall to demand something from my realm such as returning you from death a _second_ time. Now us Aspects have a sort-of pact, don't fuck with my shit and I won't fuck with yours... and she's dipping into my shit, and I don't like that."

"Fair enough, what does this have to do with me?" Harry could somewhat understand the man's concerns.

"Everything." Death explained with a grin "See Fate wanted me to bring you back, but she never specified how. So I'm sending you back but you better damn well believe that I'm going to do so in a way that will piss her off the most."

"I... don't know if I want to tempt Fate."

Death scoffed "What's the worst she could do? Kill you? Nah, I'll send you right back... in the form of continues. See video games have this neat little function called a save point, essentially you save that point in time and can go back to that time but all unsaved data is lost. So if you say... fuck up and accidentally rob the wrong person 'Reload Last Checkpoint' and poof everything you just did past your save point is undone. If you fuck up, just reload."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely, and why should you play by the rules? Where did they get you in the previous life huh? You died a virgin and got one rebound date from that Cho girl and a few kisses from your fan-girl, most of your 'friends' turned on you every other year and you still _died_ nothing you did the last life _mattered._ " Death told him vehemently "So why not play by your own rules this time?"

Harry was about to speak before he paused and thought about. "Shite... you're right."

"Ok so hear me out Harry, I'm on your side kid. Quite frankly you amuse me and it's not often I pay special attention to a mortal so that's why this time around I'm giving you a leg up on the competition. Your life will play out like an RPG and that includes all the convenient stuff that comes with it." Death explained as he led Harry towards the giant screen "Unlimited inventory, sleeping fully heals you, you can instantly learn certain things though skill books, you can directly affect your body through stat points, all kinds of shit really but it would take all day to explain it all and we're sort of running out of time."

Just as he said that part of the off-white room broke off and beyond it was just an endless black void which worried Harry slightly. "Hey, hey, ignore that. Leave that up to Fate to deal with, now we've got to get you back in the game and I'm giving you the controller so you can flip a nice V at the sky and tell Fate to go fuck herself."

"Yeah!" Now Harry was getting pumped up. "How do we start?"

"Here, use this controller to start-up the game and then when you're inside you can just use vocal commands to activate the Game Manual's features." Death explained.

"Alright... press start." Harry looked down at the controller and pressed the start button.

There were four options to pick from.

 **Continue** \- Was grayed out.

 **New Game** \- Was a normal white.

 **Load Game** \- Was grayed out.

 **Options** \- Was a normal white.

"I guess let's look at the options first?" Harry asked Death, the man just shrugged his shoulders and added 'Your call.'

Selecting options brought him to a new menu.

 **Difficulty** \- It was set to **HARD**.

 **Achievements** \- Was viewable but everything inside of it was question mark.

 **Cheats** \- Was currently grayed out.

"Alright well first things first Hard mode can go and bugger right off, setting that to easy." Harry said as he changed the setting before scrolling through the two other options but everything inside both menus was not yet unlocked or grayedout. "Guess it's time to start."

"Excellent, now let's create your character. I've given you the option of changing your features if you so wish." Death explained as the character creation screen came up.

Harry was ready to dismiss the idea outright before a stray thought crossed his mind. "I wonder what I'd look like with my mothers hair." The 3D image of Harry on the screen changed to red hair over black before he frowned and shook his head "What about black but straight hair?"

The image morphed once more and Harry decided he liked it over the unruly mess that was James Potter's hair only having to shorten the length a bit to shoulder length to get to how he liked. The he noticed a slide, a glorious slide with a six letter word next to it. Height. "I can make myself taller!?" Harry asked hopefully.

"To an extent, your father was decently tall at 5'8" so you can top out at 6'1" if you wanted to." Death told him and Harry immediately set 6'1" to be his max height.

Harry also messed with a few minor things as well as setting his build size to be more broad-shouldered like his father than his wimpy girly frame from before. He also made sure to fully select all of his mother's eye genes, so he wasn't half-blind like his father. "What now?"

"Pick a name. You can stick with Harry Potter if you want or alter it a bit, you know maybe make it a bit more noble sounding?" Death offered.

Harry mulled it over before entering the name 'Hadrian James Potter' as his legal name while Harry could be his casual name. "OK now what?"

"Press start then confirm that you want your character to look like that and it will take you to the next screen." Harry did just that and it took him to what he remembered was a stat screen from the few times he watched Dudley play Final Fantasy when they were kids. "I'm guessing you know what to do here?"

"I believe so." Harry read the instructions and apparently he was given a generic wizard build. High Int, low everything else. "Well that sounds dreadfully useless."

"I agree." Death said with a nod and watched Harry select the option to reset all the points. Harry screen went back to +1 on all stats with 25 points available to allocation.

"Alright lets see here." Harry tapped the info button at the top and it explained every stat.

 **Strength** \- Governs damage and ability to use melee weapons. Increases how much can be carried at once. Increases impact of physical spells.

 **Endurance -** Governs vitality and stamina. Increases resistances to physical and magical damage as well as poisons and other toxins.

 **Agility -** Governs dexterity and athleticism. Increases Haste, Dodge Secondary Stats. Increases ability to move around undetected.

 **Intelligence -** Governs knowledge retention and cultivation. Increases ability to cast spells, and a requirement for higher ranking spells.

 **Wisdom -** Governs perception and understanding. Increases mental reflex and defense.

 **Charisma -** Governs speech. Increases ability to influence those around you by various means. Increases ability to learn new languages.

 **Luck -** Governs the karma around you. Increases chance to find extra items or money. Increases chance of good or bad fortune to befall you.

"So Int and Wis is like book smarts vs. street smarts right?" Harry asked Death who nodded. "Well that makes sense, most magicals severely lacked in the common sense department."

"Pretty much. So what are you planning on going with?" Death asked with growing curiosity.

"I was thinking 4 into STR, 6 into END, 8 in INT, 5 into WIS then 1 and 1 into CHA and LUK." Harry answered as he checked over the allocated start points and screen.

Name: **Hadrian James Potter**

Title: **N/A**

Race: **Human**

Class: **N/A**

Level: 1 - EXP to next level **0/100**

HP **: 150/150**

MP **: 81/81**

Stamina: **107.5**

STR **: 5 (-2)**

END **: 7 (-2)**

AGI **: 1 (+3)**

INT **: 9**

WIS **: 6**

CHA **: 2 (+4)**

LUK **: 2 (+1)**

Perks **: Marked as Equal**

Status Effects **: Malnourished, Horcrux**

Skills **: N/A**

Languages **: English, Parseltongue**

"I'm guessing we're done on this screen?" Harry asked though he was curious what the perks actually did but Marked as Equal is likely some link towards Voldemort so he'd have to remember to check that out later.

"Yep, continue on adventurer." Moving on to the next screen Harry received a pop-up message asking him if he wished to start the tutorial. "Well kid, time to start your journey."

Harry smiled and nodded "Thanks for the help Death."

"No problem-o, oh and-" He leaned in closely while covering a hand on the side of his mouth "You didn't hear it from me but collecting every Deathly Hallow unlocks a cheat."

Harry's eyes widened before nodding "Got it."

"Good," Death winked "Knock em' dead kid."

Harry selected yet on the pop-up and the screen flashed, momentarily blinding him. The next think he knew he was walking out side #4 privet drive on a bright sunny day. "And don't come back until you finish those chores!" Vernon's voice called from inside.

In front of him the words **Prologue: First Day of Summer** appeared and then faded away like smoke. Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, two pop-ups appeared.

The first pop-up was a welcome message, apparently he was ten years old and this was the summer before he would enter Hogwarts. The whole summer was his tutorial stage so he could get the hang of the game before moving on to the magical world. The second pop-up was a quest notification.

[Would you like to start the [Daily Chores] quest?] (Yes) (No)

"Yes?" Harry attempted the voice command and the system at play accepted it. "Quest log?"

Suddenly a small screen that only he could see popped up in front of him.

Quests 1/50

1 - [Daily Chores]

Clicking on his only quest brought up the description, mission parameters and rewards.

[Daily Chores]

[Just like every other day, Harry is being forced to do chores for the Dursleys. Same old, same old.

 **Wash** the **Car** \- 0/1

 **Mow** the **Lawn** \- 0/100%

Pulls **Weeds** from **Garden -** 0/15

Completion: +50 XP

Failure: +5 XP, No dinner.]

Harry read over the mission and it was pretty standard to what he used to do before, so he quickly set upon the tasks. Only to receive a surprise when he pulled out the first weed.

[Through a special action you've unlocked the "Herbology" skill. Herbology allows the identification and handling of certain muggle or magical plants and flowers.]

+1 Herbology skill.

Harry looked at the week in his hand in surprise before shrugging. "That's cool I guess... though I never really had any need for herbology in my last life." Without really paying any more attention to it he returned to his task of picking weeds which automatically ended up in his inventory under the Materials tab.

"Hmm... **Inventory.** " Harry opened up the inventory tab and read its description.

[ **Inventory** : The Player's Inventory is a personalized pocket-space existing outside of the known universe. It can store anything regardless of size, weight, amount or material as long as the Player is physically able to carry it and place it within the inventory. All items placed within the inventory are put under stasis so all organic matter stays as fresh or alive as when it was first put in.]

While doing his chores Harry had taken the time to test out the rest of his verbal commands and was able to find shortcuts to his quests, inventory, stats and map which oddly resembled a larger world version of the marauders map only most of it was blank until Harry discovered that the map slowly filled in as he explored those areas only people's names only showed up after he learned them. Turns out the mailman was named Joe where as before he was simply called Mailman.

+1 Herbology skill

Harry checked his quest log and it confirmed that, that was the last weed and the quest was now ready to turn in. Wiping his feet on the mat outside he opened up the glass door and walked into the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia I'm done with my chores."

[Through a special action you've unlocked the "Speech" skill. Speaking with other characters slowly improves this skill.]

+1 Speech.

The woman nodded as he continued looking into the fridge and writing on a notepad. "After you make lunch I want you out of the house. The members of my book club will be coming over and I don't want you around to taint the house with your freakishness."

Being out of the house suited him just fine. "What does Dudley want to eat?"

+1 Speech.

"Diddykins!"

"Yeah ma?"

"What would you like to eat for lunch?"

"Ham sandwiches!"

Turning back towards her nephew he simply nodded and went into the cupboard for the bread. "How many Dudley." He called out.

+1 Speech.

"Thr- Four!"

Harry quietly pulled out the ingredients and laid them out on the counter top before reaching for them, or at least he would have if a pop-up hadn't stopped him.

'Introduction to Crafting: Cooking]

[Crafting skills can either be used free-hand if you are skilled enough in the art or through a mini-game. The crafting mini-games vary between skills but prompts will be given along with instructions.

Cooking: Cooking is a mix of quick time events and following recipes in a certain order.]

*Beep*

Harry looked at the notification that just popped up. [Making Dudley Lunch.]

[Make the overweight pile of human feces that could be confused for your cousin lunch.

 **Craft Sandwich - 0/4**.

(Optional)

[Make yourself lunch... but don't get caught!]

 **Craft Sandwich - 0/1**

Completion: +50 XP main objective, +50 XP for bonus objective.

Failure: +5 XP, no dinner.]

Harry accepted the quest and glanced a look over his shoulder, his aunt was busy finish her list for groceries. He quickly took out the bread and free-handed it into a quick sandwich before putting it in his inventory under the Food tab.

+1 Cooking

[Optional objective complete!]

Harry smiled. _Well at least I get to eat a little extra today._ He then went on to try the quick time events which were rather simple since sandwiches didn't need proper timing just bread; condiments, cheese, ham, done.

Once he was done he plated them and brought them over to his cousin who barely acknowledged him before returning to his show.

[Quest Complete!]

[Gained +100 XP, 1 Ham Sandwich.]

Then confetti popped out of his next pop-up that thankfully only he could see. [Level Up!]

Harry grinned and went into the hallway, entering his little prison under the stairs. "My first level, this is great! Stats."

Upon his voice command the Stats screen popped up showing all of his attributes. Followed by a short tutorial explaining that each level earned him +5 status points that could be allocated wherever he wished.

"First however, let's check you out." Harry said to himself as he clicked the glowing Perks button and asked for information on it.

[Perks]

[Perks are special abilities or effects that remain permanently. You can choose 1 new perk every level or wait until someone else you want unlocks. Certain Perks have stat requirements or other prerequisites before they can be unlocked.]

"Good to know, let's see what he have now." He said while reading over the list.

 **Lady Killer - Rank 0/1:** +10% damage to the opposite sex, and unique dialogue options with the opposite sex.

 **Like my Old Man - Rank 0/3:** +5 Transfiguration, +5 Speech [REQ: **4** INT]

 **Momma's Boy - Rank 0/3:** +5 Charms, +5 potions [REQ: **4** INT]

 **Budding Wizard - Rank 0/3:** +5 Wand Skill. +1 Intelligence [REQ: **6** INT]

 **Surrey Slugger - Rank 0/3:** +5 Melee Weapons, +1 Strength [REQ: **6** STR]

 **Thief - Rank 0/3** +5 Lock picking, +5 sneak [REQ: **6** AGI]

 **Hermoine's Notes - Rank 0/3:** +10% more XP gained through all sources [REQ: **4** INT]

 **Olliver's Training - Rank 0/10:** Gain 3 Stat points instantly [REQ: **4** END]

Harry deliberated over the choices before ultimately going with **Hermoine's Notes.** "If I can level up faster then that's better right?"

He then went back to the stats screen and read over every Primary Stat to learn exactly what they did.

-Primary Stats-

[Primary stats are the building blocks of your character and will influence ever other aspect of the game. Themaximum you can have in any one stat is 100.]

 **-Strength-**

 **Modifies:** Melee Weapons Skill, Physical Damage, and Carry Weight.

Every point in Strength adds +1 to Melee Weapons Skill.

Every point in Strength adds 0.9% to Physical damage.

Every point in Strength adds 1/4 Stone to your carry limit.

 **-Endurance-**

 **Modifies:** Health Points, Resistance, Stamina Bar.

Every point in Endurance adds 10 Health Points.

Every point in Endurance adds 0.5% Resistance to Physical/Magical damage.

Every point in Endurance adds 1% Resistance towards Poison/Disease

Every point in Endurance adds 1.5 Stamina.

 **-Agility-**

 **Modifies:** Adrenaline Mode, Sneak Skill, Haste, Dodge.

Every point in Agility adds +2 seconds to Adrenaline mode.

Every point in Agility adds +2 to Sneak skill.

Every point in Agility adds 0.3% Haste.

Every point in Agility increases chance to dodge by 0.4%

 **-Intelligence-**

 **Modifies:** Wand Skills, Mana Pool, Stat Points Gained per Level.

Every point in Intelligence adds +2 to Wand Skill.

Every point in Intelligence adds +10 to Mana pool.

Every point in Intelligence reduces spell costs by 0.6%.

10% of Intelligence added as a bonus stat point.

 **-Wisdom-**

 **Modifies:** Perception Skill, Mana Regeneration, Mind Arts, Skill Points Gained per Level.

Every point in Wisdom adds +2 to Perception Skill.

Every point in Wisdom adds 0.1% In-combat MP/5.

Every point in Wisdom adds 0.5% Out-of-combat MP/5.

Every point in Wisdom adds +2 to Occlumency, +2 to Legilimency.

20% of Wisdom added as a bonus skill point.

 **-Charisma-**

 **Modifies:** Speech skill, Barter Skill, Language, Charm/Intimidate Success Chance

Every point in Charisma adds +2 to Speech Skill.

Every point in Charisma adds +2 to Barter Skill.

Every point in Charisma increases Language learning speed by 1%.

Every point in Charisma increases chance to successfully charm or intimidate the target by 0.8%

 **-Luck-**

 **Modifies:** All Skills, Critical Chance, Loot Drops.

Every two points in Luck adds +1 to all Skills.

Every point in Luck adds 0.5% chance to critically hit.

Every point in Luck adds a 5% increase to Money drops, 1% increase in Item Drops.

Harry blinked once he finished reading all the information "Wow... that's a lot to keep track of." Shaking his head he saw that he had 5 stat points that he could place wherever he wanted.

"OK so every ten INT gives me another stat point so lets point one there. And the other four I guess I'll put in WIS for the extra skill points. Might as well be smart _and_ not an idiot." Harry mumbled as he added the stat points with the sixth point from INT going into END.

Name: **Hadrian James Potter**

Title: **N/A**

Race: **Human**

Class: **N/A**

Level: 2 - EXP to next level **150/250**

Stat Points: **0**

Skill points: **12**

HP **: 170/170**

MP **: 100/100**

Stamina: **109**

STR **: 5 (-2)**

END **: 8 (-2)**

AGI **: 1 (+3)**

INT **: 10**

WIS **: 10**

CHA **: 2 (+4)**

LUK **: 2 (+1)**

Perks **: Marked as Equal, Hermoine's Notes**

Status Effects **: Malnourished, Horcrux**

Skills **: +16 Herbology, +6 Cooking, +16 Speech**

Languages **: English, Parseltongue**

"Great not that that's sorted out let's move on to skills... Really that's it?" Harry said to himself in disappointment as his only three skills were the ones not grayed out. "Info."

[Skills]

[Skills are unlocked through special actions. Only once said action is performed can said skill be used. Skills max out at 500.]

"Looks like I have to actually unlock them first..." He drawled out in annoyance. "I guess I'll just wait until I find something better. Might as well check out the other stuff while I'm here."

Harry scrolled down on the Stats screen and found something called Secondary Stats.

-Secondary Stats-

Crit Chance: Increases the chance to critically hit for double damage. Current Crit Chance - 1.5%

Haste: Increases casting or swing speed for weapons/spells. Current Haste - 1.2%

Dodge: Chance to completely negate damage by dodging out-of-the-way. Current Dodge Rating - 1.6%

Spell Cost Reduction: Reduces spell cost. Current Spell Reduc. - 6%

Mana Regeneration: Increases the regeneration speed of mana in or out of combat. Current in-combat regeneration - 1% Current out of combat mana regeneration - 5%

Accuracy: Increases chance to hit targets. Current accuracy - 1%

"Huh... now Perks."

[Perks]

[ **Marked as Equal** ]: The Dark Lord marked you as his equal that Halloween night.

[Through this perk you've lost **Reputation** with the **Dark Lord's Faction**.]

-9999 **Reputation** with **Voldemort. Hated** status with **Voldemort.**

-9999 **Reputation** with **Death Eaters. Hated** status with **Death Eaters.**

[Through this perk you've gained **Parseltongue**.]

Parseltongue not only allows one to speak the silver tongue of snakes but also gives one a subtle snake-like grace.

+3 to Agility

+2 Charisma

[Through this perk you've gained the **Horcrux** status effect.]

[ **Hermoine's Notes** ] - Rank **1/3** : You still remember some of the stuff from Hermoine's old notes, some things now make more sense.

[Through this perk you earn +10% more XP from all sources.]

"Damn Voldemort really doesn't like me." Harry chuckled lightly to himself before moving on to Status effects.

[Status Effects]

 **Horcrux** : A soul shard of the Dark Lord is embedded into your scar. This piece of his soul must be destroyed before defeating Voldemort.

\- The Horcrux is constantly draining your magical power. -10% mana.

\- A Horcrux is soul magic and thus can only be affected by other soul magic or incredibly powerful Dark or Light magic.

\- Horcrux can be used as a scapegoat against soul magic once, having it be destroyed and not your own soul.

\- Voldemort remains immortal while his Horcruxes are in play.

[ **Malnourished** :] Through many years of malnutrition you've gained the Malnourished status effect. This effect can be cleared with a balanced diet, potions, or healing magic.

-2 Endurance

-2 Strength

"That explains some of the negative stats but not some of the positive stats, I have more charisma and luck than I should have." He took another minute to look through the page before finding the [Titles] Button hidden at the top.

"Well hello, what do you have for us?"

[Titles]

[Titles are given through accomplishments in your adventures. Titles bonuses are passive and cumulative while one Title can be activated at a time to double its attribute effects.]

 **[Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter]** : As the last scion of House Potter it falls to you to return it to its former glory.

[This title grants access to Potter Bank Accounts, Lands, Holdings, Businesses and Inheritances upon reaching certain criteria.]

[Ancient Houses have long-standing Reputations.]

This title grants +9999 **Reputation** with **House Potter**. **Exalted** status with **House Potter**.

This title grants +4000 **Reputation** with **House Longbottom**. **Honored** status with **House Longbottom.**

This title grants +1000 **Reputation** with **House Weasley**. **Neutral** status with **House Weasley**.

This title grants +1000 **Reputation** with **House Bones**. **Neutral** status with **House Bones**.

This title grants +1000 **Reputation** with **House Ollivander**. **Neutral** status with **House Ollivander**.

This title grants -1000 **Reputation** with **House Black**. **Unfriendly** status with **House Black**.

This title grants -1000 **Reputation** with **House Greengrass**. **Unfriendly** status with **House Greengrass.**

This title grants -2000 **Reputation** with **House Yaxley**. **Hostile** status with **House Yaxley**.

[A Noble Lord must act with poise and decorum.]

This title grants +2 to Charisma.

[The Potters have always had a natural luck about them.]

This title grants +1 to Luck.

 **[Boy-Who-Lived]** : As the boy-with-the-hyphenated-title it is your destiny to vanquish the Dark Lord as Magical Britain's Hero.

[The Hero of Magical Britain.]

This title grants +6000 **Reputation** with **Magical Britain**. **Revered** status with **Magical Britain**.

This title increases **Reputation** gains with **Magical Britain** by 10%.

[British Celebrity.]

This title grants +2 Charisma while inside of **Magical Britain**.

This title grants 10% **Discount** on Items bought, 10% **Profit** on Items sold inside of **Magical Britain.**

"Alright well I've had about my fill of being the Boy-Who-Lived last time around... Activate Title Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." He watched as the words suddenly appeared in the title section of his stats screen. Harry grinned "Way better."

Now that he was done leveling up Harry left the house and decided to explore Little Whinging and hopefully find some more quests to do. He mentally called for the map and was glad to find that it worked just as well as saying the words aloud only this time he wouldn't look crazy for walking around and constantly saying 'map'.

Studying the map he could see that most of the areas past Privet Drive were grayed out so exploring those sections might be worthwhile. With destination in mind Harry began walking down the street and past #5 which suddenly filled into his map.

Harry noted that footsteps appeared on the map inside of #5 but he figured that because he hadn't met those people yet they wouldn't appear named. Moving along to #6 he knew that was Piers' house and inside he could see Mrs. Polkiss and... oddly enough Joe the mailman. Best not to think about what's likely going on in there.

The last house on the block belonged to 'Mrs. Number Seven.' A beautiful woman probably in her late twenties or early thirties who Petunia jealously spied on. While in his first life Harry was a child yet unable to appreciate the female body, now having already gone through puberty once he could definitely say that Mrs 7 was incredibly attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes, great figure... and she was looking over at him.

He held his composure as he continued walking down the street and waved a greeting "Good morning."

Charisma check: Passed 8/5.

 **+500 Rep** with **Mrs 7**. Status **Neutral.**

She smiled and waved back "Hi, good morning."

Harry continued walking only to her to call out to him "Hey wait up a sec." He gulped hoping she hadn't caught him checking her out and was about to call him out on it.

He turned with the best child-like inquisitive look he could muster and asked "Yes?"

She walked closer to him and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Hey I usually see you doing the yard work for your house and I kinda have to head out in like an hour so if you don't mind helping me finish up my chores I can give you some money. If you're not doing anything right now that is?"

[Help Mrs 7.]

[Mrs 7 has asked for some help with her yard work.]

 **Mow** the **Lawn:** 30/100%

 **Water** the **Flowers:** 0/25

 **Trim** the **Hedges:** 0/10

Reward: +50 XP, 15 pounds, +500 **Rep** with **Mrs. 7**

Failure: +5 XP, -500 **Rep** with **Mrs. 7** ]

[You've discovered an optional quest. Optional quests do not progress the story so you can choose to do them or not.]

Harry only briefly glanced at the pop-up before nodding. "Sure," He then stuck out his hand "I'm Harry by the way."

She smiled, relieved to get some help with her work and took his hand. "Jessica."

"So what needs doing?" Harry asked even though he already knew considering the quest pop in his vision was telling him.

"Well I need to finish the lawn, water the plants and then trim the hedges a bit since they're starting to grow." Jessica listed "Why don't you get the flowers and hedges while I finish up here?" She suggested while tapping the manual lawn mower she was next to.

"Alright, the stuff in the back?" Harry asked pointing towards the gate that led into the back yard.

"Yep, the pail and trimmer are back there. Just let me know when you're done." Jessica told him.

Harry opened the gate and walked into the backyard. He caught sight of the water pail and decided that one would be quicker.

[Equipped: Garden Pail]

[+2 Herbology]

"Huh," Harry shrugged at the notification before tapping the X to close the window and proceeding to water the plants. A bar appeared every time he neared the flowers telling him exactly how much water they needed so at least that made it easier.

Five minutes later he finished that up and moved on to hedges.

[Equipped: Hedge Trimmer]

[10-18 Physical Damage]

[+2 Herbology]

Harry supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Really any bladed or pointy object could be used as a weapon. Good to know though.

Fifteen minutes later Harry noted that the Lawn had reached 100% so he guessed Jessica was done with her end. A minute or two later she appeared. "Hey Harry, hows it going?"

"Almost done, just need to get the ones on that side and I'll be done. Five minutes tops." Harry reported.

Jessica grinned "Great, thanks Harry, you're a lifesaver. Let me go get cleaned up and I'll be down in a few minutes to pay you."

[A little Peek]

[They say curiosity killed the cat, but a little peek wouldn't hurt right?]

[Use the **Sneak Skill** to peak on Jessica changing without getting caught.

Completion: +100 XP, +5 **Sneak**

Failure: +10 XP, -2000 **Rep** with **Jessica** ]

Harry blinked feeling his cheeks heat up. He glanced up at the sky. "You're joking right?"

[ **Sneak]**

[To use sneak, crouch down. Sneak is more effective in dark areas, higher levels reduce the chance to be seen or heard while sneaking.]

He gulped. Should he do this? No, right? I mean that would be highly unethical... then again he couldn't say he wasn't curious. _Oh god, I'm turning into Sirius! Why am I even considering this?_

"Wait..." Death's words suddenly echoed in his mind. _If you fuck up, just reload._

He chanced a look at the house behind him. "Save." He intoned.

[Game has been Saved!]

[Save File 1: Help Mrs. 7]

He looked over to the little floating box with the sneak quest. It was now or never. His finger hit accept.

For the next hour Harry loaded and reloaded his life, learning from each mistake but by now Jessica's body was burned into his memory. This time he would succeed!

Harry took off his shoes and quietly opened the glass door. He tiptoed up the stairs making sure to step over the 9th step as it always creaked. _So far so good._ Continuing up the stairs he suddenly stopped and waited while ignoring all the little pop-ups about his increasing skill in Sneak.

 _Wait out the cat._ "Meow." He saw a small tabby walk into the hall and darted into a spare room. The master bedroom door opened.

"Hey Joey, where have you been?"

"Meow."

Harry waited exactly nine seconds before creeping back towards the door which was now ajar. He walked further into the hall and entered the bathroom where at just the right angle he could catch Jessica's reflection in her bedroom mirror.

He kept his breathing even as she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra revealing her pale milky breasts with light pink nipples that he'd had the chance to look at for the past ten minutes.

 _In exactly twenty-two seconds Jessica will turn and slide down her panties and that's when I need to make my escape otherwise Joey goes into the hall, meows drawing her attention and she catches me._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

Harry hoped the past Jessica's would forgive him because the current one would never know. He was already sneaking down the stairs, being sure to step over step number 9 which had done him in the last time.

[Quest Complete: A little Peak!]

[Rewards: +110 XP, +5 Sneak.]

[Level up!]

He exited the glass door and carefully closed it before finishing up the trimming on the hedges. Five minutes later Harry was inspecting his work and found it to be satisfactory when Jessica came out again. "Great job Harry, they're all lined up nicely!"

Harry smiled awkwardly, his face still a little flush from his covert mission which Jessica mistook for bashfulness. "Thanks Jessica."

"Well here you go, stop by next week too if you want." She said with a wink and handed him two notes. One being ten pounds and the other five.

"Sure, thanks." Harry happily took the money and she walked him to the front where he waved goodbye.

[Quest Complete: Help Mrs. 7]

[Rewards: +55 XP, 15 pounds, +500 **Rep** with **Jessica.** ]

 _ **Pause**_ _._

At Harry's mental command the world around him suddenly froze, he couldn't move either except to control the menu but at least he could level up without people looking at him funny for poking the air at something only he could see.

He totaled up all of his ignored pop-ups and gained +2 to speech, +5 to herbology, and +13 to sneak. "Not a bad haul."

"Stats. Let see... I'm probably going to end up having to fight something so I might want to boost my strength up since I don't have a wand yet. INT and WIS should be fine where they are now until I can use my magic, some more health might be good too." He mulled over his choices before placing two in STR, END and CHA.

Name: **Hadrian James Potter**

Title: **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

Race: **Human**

Class: **N/A**

Level: 3 - EXP to next level **315/500**

Stat Points: **0**

Skill points: **24**

HP: **200/200**

MP: **108/108**

Stamina: **112**

STR: **7 (-2)**

END: **10 (-2)**

AGI: **1 (+3)**

INT: **10**

WIS: **10**

CHA: **4 (+6)**

LUK: **2 (+2)**

Perks: **Marked as Equal, Hermoine's Notes**

Status Effects: **Malnourished, Horcrux**

Skills: +16 **Herbology** , +7 **Cooking** , +25 **Speech** , +23 **Sneak**

Languages: **English, Parseltongue**

Harry frowned "I really need to get rid of that malnourished status." Moving on to Perks he saw that there was nothing new until lvl 4 so he placed another point into **Hermoine's Notes.**

[ **Hermoine's Notes:** Rank **2/3 -** Increase all XP by **20** %.]

Satisfied with that for now Harry continued his journey down the street and turning the corner on **Magnolia Road** heading down **Magnolia Crescent** where he knew there was a convenience store at the end of the road.

 _ **Minimap**_ _._

A smaller version of the Map appeared at the top-right corner of his vision and it kept track of where he was going and what he discovered. Ten minutes later he reached **One Stop** a small convenience store that sold junk food, drinks and magazines.

Entering the store the teenager at the register barely paid him any mind as he continued reading from his magazine. Walking over to the foods section he looked over the choices before bending down to get the cookies at the bottom shelf.

[Entered Sneak Mode]

[ **Steal Item**?]

Harry's eyes widened. _**No!**_

He chanced a look over at the teenager who still was too busy with his magazine to care. _Didn't Death say that this would be another good instance to reload if I fail?_

He furrowed his brows. _Do I really want to become a criminal? Well, technically I already am since I peeked on Jessica..._

 _Plus heroes in video games are known for breaking into people's houses, smashing their stuff and stealing their money._

With a frown he placed the cookies back, looked around the corners of the store for cameras and mentally commanded. _**Save.**_

[Save File 1: Help Mrs. 7]

[Overwrite?] _**Yes.**_

[Game has been Saved!]

[Save File 1: One Stop (Shop)]

Harry saw that there was only one camera in the back right corner so he crouched down to hide his body behind the racks and picked up only a few items from each section, stuffing them into his inventory.

+1 Thievery

+1 Thievery

+1 Thievery

He took a little of everything but not enough to be noticeable, keeping an eye on the clerk every once in a while to make sure he was still busy. Harry made quick work of the first aisle, then the second and now he was reaching the third aisle that only held magazines and a few other items.

He made sure to keep out of the camera's sight as he pilfered as much as he could before walking up to the front with a bag of crisps and water in hand. The teenager finally put down the magazine and scanned the items "3.07." He said dully.

+1 Bartering

Harry took out his five-pound note and handed it to the boy who returned his change and bagged his purchase. The green-eyed boy walked out the store with a rising grin.

 _ **Save.**_

[Save File 1: One Stop (Shop)]

[Overwrite?] Harry thought about it for a moment before mentally commanding _**No.**_

[Game has been Saved!]

[Save File 2: Magnolia Crescent]

Better to have a backup save from before his little thieving spree in case the someone catches wise later on, if not then he could just continue on as he has been on the second save. His grin widened even further as he opened up his inventory which was now full of food, drinks, and other items.

Perhaps not the healthiest of choices but it might just help get rid of his malnutrition effect.

Harry simply wandered about in town for the next few hours his water and crisps long since gone but this packet of donuts was delicious. More importantly he had made an interesting discovery in that at level 25 Thievery he unlocked the option to pickpocket.

He was a bit more hesitant to dig around in other's pockets, nabbing stuff on a shelf was one thing but pulling a wallet out of a man's pants while he was walking would likely be much more difficult.

As Harry looked around he caught sight of a clothes store. Looking down at his attire he grimaced, seeing Dudley's hand-me-downs. It was about time to get some new clothes.

 _ **Save.**_

Two hours and three reloads later Harry walked out of the store after buying a black tie saying it would be a gift. Technically it would be a gift, for himself. Stepping into an alleyway he Paused the world and equipped some of his new clothing.

[Black Sunglasses]

[+10% Resistance to **Light,** +1 **Perception**.]

[Plain Black T-Shirt]

[+1 Defense, +1 **Sneak**.]

[Blue Jeans]

[+2 Defense.]

[Black Trainers]

[1 Defense, +5 **Running** ]

"Wait running? That's a skill?" Harry hummed and began jogging down the street.

[Stamina]

[Stamina dictates how far you can run, how fast you can sprint, and how much you can dodge! Running drains 1 stamina per second, sprinting drains 5 stamina per second and dodging costs 30 stamina.

Stamina recovers while not moving, building up Endurance allows you to last longer and recover faster. Stamina currently recovers at 1 Stamina per 3 seconds while resting.]

 _So I could run continuous for about two minutes before I need to take a break, sprint for 22 seconds and dodge three times in a row._ Harry thought to himself as he continued running down the street.

Harry reached 12 running before he had to take a break and pulled a water bottle from his inventory. He took this moment to look into his new skills and read through them.

[Thieving: **23** ]

[The Thieving skill allows you to steal items, higher levels makes this easier and people seem to just not notice you doing it. ]

[Bartering: **1** ]

[Bartering is the act of trading goods. Higher levels allow for discounts or profit increases when buying or selling items.]

[Running: **12** ]

[The Running skill allows you to increase your normal speed by 2.5x. Running drains 1 stamina per second. Running levels every 100 meters. Next Lv. 17/100m]

Harry did the math in his head, he ran half a kilometer in about two minutes. Seeing his Stamina bar full again after the short break he set out on another jog, running through town and occasionally visiting some of the shops that caught his eye.

Then something really caught his eyes. Practically a beacon of light coming from down the street and only when he neared it did he realize it was a book store. _But why is it shining?_

The light radiating from the store eventually began dimming down as he got closer and once he entered he noticed that the lights were coming from specific books. "Welcome to Bookends, let me know if you need help finding anything."

A pretty twenty something woman greeted him, much more enthusiastically that the guy at the One Stop. "Sure, thanks." Harry acknowledged her with a nod before moving to the beacon of light closest to him.

Picking up the book his eyebrow raised once he read the title.

[Martial Arts for Dummies] Harry glanced up at the sky and sneered for a moment before looking back down at the book and cracking it open.

[You have discovered a Skill Book.]

[Skill books are manuals or guides to certain skills. They contain quick knowledge on certain subjects.]

[Martial Arts for Dummies]

[+15 Towards Unarmed combat.]

[May not be used past Lv. 50 Unarmed.]

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself.

[Use item?] (Y) (N)

 _ **Yes.**_

[Using this item will destroy it. Continue?]

 _ **Noooo. No.**_

He panicked for a moment and set the book back. Somehow he doubted that this girl was as oblivious as the first guy so best not to make things magically disappear in front of her. "Everything alright?" She asked, proving his point.

"Fine, thanks." Harry moved on towards the back of the store where he would be away from prying eyes. The next book he picked up was an introduction to French. "Well Fleur was French.. maybe it'll help?"

 _ **Save.**_

He used up the skill book and it felt like the knowledge was just dumped into his brain and yet he somehow now instinctively knew basic French phrases and sentence structure. " _Super chouette!_ "

+50 French Language

Quickly navigating to the Languages tab of his stats he noticed that he was now 50/500 for French.

[Languages]

[Certain languages can be learned through books or speaking the language but magical or dead languages have specific criteria that must first be met before learning it.]

Harry smiled to himself. Hermoine isn't going to be the only one spending a lot of time in the libraries from now on.

Half an hour of browsing and destroying later he finally finished up with everything he could get away with learning before going up to the front and buying an interesting looking book that held a compilation horror stories.

"Ah, Lovecraft, good choice." The young woman said, taking the book from him to scan it.

"You a fan?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Not quite my cup of tea but I can respect great authors and their works." She answered with a smile "That'll be 8.75 please."

+1 Bartering.

Harry nodded and handed her his ten pound note. "Enjoy." She said, handing him a bag and his change.

"Thanks." Harry left the store with an even greater smile than before. This gamer thing was the most amazing thing ever.

Harry walk a bit until he reached the local park and sat down at a quiet area to read about all of his new skills.

[Unarmed Combat: **52** ]

[Unarmed Combat allows one to effectively fight while disarmed. Skill can be raised by practicing or reading manuals.

Lv. 50 Mod - Grapples: What do you do when someone throws a punch at you? Get in their guard and flip them on their arse! This mod enables grapples to be used.]

[Cooking: **102** ]

[Cooking is the art of crafting delicious food using ingredients, higher levels increase taste of the food and the benefits it gives while reducing the chance of spoiling the meal during preparation. Cooking can be leveled through practice or cookbooks.

Lv. 50 Mod - Apprentice Cook: A novice level cook, reduces chance to ruin meals by 10%

Lv. 100 Mod - Journeyman Cook: An experienced cook, reduces chance to ruin meals by 10%, increases food buff duration by 5 minutes.]

[Speech: **89** ]

[Speech is the art of Orating. The ability to entice or coerce through words alone is a powerful tool. Speech can be leveled by speaking to other characters or through manuals.

Lv. 50 Mod - Enunciate: Your words now come out in a clear and articulate manner. +1 Charisma]

[Thieving: **56** ]

[The Thieving skill allows you to steal items, higher levels makes this easier and people seem to just not notice you doing it.

Lv. 50 Mod - Pickpocket: You're a novice thief and your recent string of successful robberies have boosted your confidence. Maybe you should try going for that rich guy's pocket next?]

[Herbology: **77** ]

[Herbology allows for the identification, caring and cultivation of plant life. Herbology can be increased through practice or reading manuals.

Lv. 50 Mod - Early Bird: Increases chance to harvest twice as much between 4am - 8am.]

[Survival: **87** ]

[The Survival skill makes use of many survival tactics or methods to survive in the wild.

Lv. 50 Mod - Let there be Fire: Got two stones and some dry grass? You've got fire.]

[Sneak: **53** ]

[Sneak allows one to silently creep around undetected. Sneak can be leveled through practice or manuals.

Lv. 50 Mod - Low Light: Your eyes have adapted to low light and are able to see easier in the dark.]

[Small Firearms: **62]**

[The Small Firearms skill allows one to wield handguns effectively.]

Lv. 50 Mod - Apocalypse Training: In the inevitable event of a zombie apocalypse you were one of the lucky few who thought ahead and learned to shoot for the head. Increased accuracy when aiming for the head by 10%.]

[Meditation: **72** ]

[Meditation allows one to calm their mind and find their inner peace. For wizards this allows them to increase their mana regeneration rate and is an important step towards learning the mind arts.

Lv. 50 Mod - Inner Peace: Allows one's mind to rest, doubling mana regeneration rate when meditating.]

[Bartering: **29** ]

[Running: **42** ]

No changes there and other than that he picked up an introduction book on Bulgarian, Spanish, Russian, Italian, German, Japanese and Mandarin. Even if he couldn't hold in-depth conversations in the foreign languages he would at least be able to speak it on a basic level.

Checking his brand new wristwatch he saw that it was a four-thirty and he needed to get some in time to make dinner. He set off in a light jog and by the time he was back to #4 his running had leveled up another six times, two more and he'd have his first running mod.

Seeing as he still had time to spare he went upstairs and took a quick shower to clean off the sweat he'd worked up. When Harry looked into the bathroom's mirror he couldn't help but smile at his reflection. No glasses, neat hair, and his body was starting to show some muscle definition. Though Harry guessed this was more from what Death said about his attributes directly affecting him and those seven points in strength gave him a bit of muscle.

Once he was changed, unfortunately back into Dudley's hand-me-downs so as not to arouse suspicion, he headed downstairs and began setting out the ingredients for tonight's dinner. He was thinking of trying out a pasta recipe he picked up from an Italian Cookbook.

Luckily his aunt had picked up some tomato sauce so that would make his life easier. "Oi cousin, what are we eating today?"

"Italian Pasta, Dudley." Harry answered.

"What about for dessert?" Dudley prodded.

"Just eat some of the donuts your mum picked up." Damn little annoyance was starting to tick him off.

"Oh you're back, already cooking dinner? Good, Vernon will be home in thirty." The horse-faced bitched told him, as if he should care when that Walrus would arrive.

"Right."

It didn't take Harry long to finish up the meal with his now 103 **Cooking Skill.** He could hear his whale of a cousin practically salivating in the other room while his aunt set the table. He quickly grabbed a plate and dished his portion before placing it in his inventory.

"Pet, I'm home!" Vernon called out from the doorway.

The horse went to go greet her walrus while Harry took the pot and set it in the middle of the table. Then placing some seasoned bread (One of which he already took) in a basket.

Vernon sniffed the air "Pasta?"

"I saw the recipe in a cookbook while I was in town Uncle. I thought I'd try it out." Harry said as he loaded up a plate and set it in front of his uncle who glanced at it wearily before picking up his fork and taking a bite.

"Hmph. If nothing else, you might make a half-way decent chef some day boy." With his back-handed compliment given the other two began to dig in while he served himself a small portion seeing as the Horse-bitch never allowed him more.

"So Dudums are you excited for your big day tomorrow?" Petunia asked her son with a smile.

"Yeah! The Zoo is gonna be great!" Dudley exclaimed, a few small pieces of pasta flying out of his mouth that would have made Harry sick had he not become accustom to Ron's own disguising eating habits.

Harry picked up his plate and took it to the kitchen in hopes of saving his appetite for when he was alone in his cupboard. "Boy."

He had to hold in a sigh "Yes Sir?"

"Mrs. Figg is unable to watch to tomorrow so we'll be forced to take you but no funny business, you hear?" Vernon demanded.

"Of course Uncle." Though he said that, Harry was grinning. The zoo, he remembered that day fondly. His first chance to speak with a snake along with the first time he had a major case of targeted accidental magic when he vanished the glass to the snake house and Dudley and that little rat-faced shit Piers fell in.

 _Oh yes, tomorrow is going to be a blast_. Harry thought to himself as he washed the dish. "I'll be heading to bed now."

The others paid him no mind as he went into his room under the stairs and pulled out his real plate of food along with a chocolate bar for desert. He smiled contentedly, this time around life was going to go better for Harry Potter. He would make damn sure of it.

* * *

 **-=Summary=-**

Name: **Hadrian James Potter**

Title: **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

Race: **Human**

Class: **N/A**

Level: **3** \- EXP to next level **315/500**

Stat Points: 0

Skill points: **24**

HP: **200/200**

MP: **108/108**

Stamina: **112**

STR: **7 (-2)**

END: **10 (-2)**

AGI: **1 (+3)**

INT: **10**

WIS: **10**

CHA: **5 (+6)**

LUK: **2 (+2)**

Perks: **Marked as Equal, Hermoine's Notes**

Status Effects: **Malnourished, Horcrux**

Skills: +77 **Herbology** , +102 **Cooking** , +89 **Speech** , +23 **Sneak** , +52 **Unarmed** , +56 **Thieving** , +87 **Survival** , +62 **Small Firearms** , +72 **Meditation** , +48 **Running**

Languages: **English** , **Parseltongue** , **French** 50/500, **Bulgarian** 50/500, **Spanish** 50/500, **Russian** 50/500, **Italian** 50/500, **German** 50/500, **Japanese** 50/500, **Mandarin** 50/500.

[Equipment]

[Black Sunglasses]

[+10 Resistance to Light, +1 Perception.]

[Wrist Watch]

[No Gloves]

[No Weapon]

[Plain Black T-Shirt]

[+1 Defense, +1 Sneak.]

[Blue Jeans]

[+2 Defense.]

[Black Trainers]

[1 Defense, +5 Running]


	2. Prologue II: Diagon Alley

**AN -** I think I may have overdone it a bit with this chapter but I wanted to get the mandatory Harry goes out and buys shit all in one chapter chapter and out-of-the-way. I also wanted to put something out before raids come out tomorrow because I will be entirely too busy to find any time to write for at least the next month since my guild goes hard on progression nights.

Anyway I've decided to go AU with this story. I mean it's a fresh start for Harry with a completely recreated universe due to the Aspects having to remake it so why not right? I'll be combining elements from both the books and the movies so you'll notice some stuff not add up as well as a few new things being added.

 **Easy Mode**

Most of the magical sheep would tell you that wandless magic was impossible. Now while very difficult it was nowhere near impossible, in his previous life Harry had seen people use simple magic with a wave of their hand.

It made sense really considering that wands were only foci, instruments specifically created to channel magical energy. The thing is that the magic was already there, inherent within witches and wizards otherwise accidental and wandless magic would be truly impossible.

Granted most magicals could only use wandless magic for very simple spells, lacking the mental fortitude to use it for more challenging and demanding spells like combat spells or high level charms/transfiguration. People like Dumbledore however, with literally a hundred plus years of experience with magic has become so immersed into magic and how to use it instinctively that he rarely ever even uses his wand anymore... though that's likely because his wand is the Death Stick but the point remains.

And it was this point, that the magic was inside of him and not caused by some wand that led to Harry's almost downright devious smile. They had reached the reptile house. He already knew about his Parseltongue so there was no need to speak to the snake but as soon as Dudley and Piers touch that window pane, they were going to be spending some quality time with a boa constrictor.

Now while Harry had originally thought he has simply vanished the glass in his previous life, that wouldn't explain how the glass came back afterwards to lock them in. So the only other answer was that he had used the Phasing Spell _Phasis_ all those years ago to temporarily shift the glass into an intangible state and then return it to a solid state.

It was an owl level transfiguration spell that modified the phases of matter (Solid, liquid, gas) he would be attempting that same spell consciously this time to turn the glass into a gaseous state then returning it to a solid state.

It was almost time, the two were nearing the exhibit and Harry was walking far back behind the Dursleys. They had been content to ignore his existence all day since he had kept his distance and Harry was more than happy to be away from them. _But first I'll need a distraction._

His grin became downright devious as he watched a kid with an open water bottle walk towards his Uncle. _"Lapsus."_ He whispered and pointed his finger at the kid who suddenly tripped and spilled his water all over Vernon.

Seeing the Dursleys preoccupied with Vernon's shirt he quickly shifted his eyes to his whale of a cousin and intently forced his will on the glass, _"Phasis."_ Another whispered incantation and the glass Dudley and Piers were leaning against vanished just long enough for them to fall in before solidifying once more.

He took a moment to enjoy Dudley's panicked shrieks before dipping out and heading towards the big cat house, essentially the furthest place from the reptile house possible in case the Dursleys somehow tried to pin this on him.

He was a little bored all things considered, seeing animals caged up just made him depressed and reminded of his past and current situation with the Dursleys. Turning away from the lions who likely had broken spirits, he went to a nearby ice cream cart and got a scoop of vanilla before sitting down at a nearby bench.

He could be training his wandless magic like he had been all last night in preparation for his petty revenge on Dudley but in an open area full of muggles like this it just didn't seem like a great idea.

On the upside though using that _Phasis_ spell had gotten him to 43 in Wandless Magic even if it did leave him feeling exhausted for a few minutes from forcing OWL level magic through. He figured that with higher levels he'd be able use upper-tier spells without exhausting himself but for now he'd have to stick with casting _Lumos_ over and over like he did in third-year.

Apparently the little pop-up boxes called it Grinding, the act of doing something continuously to gain something. Granted _Lumos_ barely gave him any XP now since he could probably do it in his sleep but he was wary of casting any higher-tier spells in case he might trip the Ministry's sensors.

While the Trace was placed on the wand and acted as beacon registering all nearby magic, that didn't mean that the ministry was unable to pick up magic through other means... well probably... maybe? They were rather incompetent most of the time, but he'd rather not risk being imprisoned on three-hundred and forty counts of underage magic because he wanted to grind a skill.

Harry absent mindedly noticed that he finished his ice cream while immersed in his own thoughts. "Well shite... I barely even got to taste it." He grumbled lightly.

Standing up he noticed a new quest pop-up to advance the story, he would need to meet the Dursleys at their car in 10 minutes or they would leave him. While tempting to simply catch a cab to the Leaky Cauldron and rent a room with Tom, he was not supposed to know about magic and the Hogwarts letter would clearly say that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron likely raising all kinds of flags with either Dumbledore or McGonagall.

Best to endure the last few weeks in his cell before... wait... cell. Harry's eyes widened and he had to blink a few times to keep himself from suddenly bawling. "Sirius... he's alive."

How could he possibly forget? Sirius, his beloved and goofy godfather was still alive in this timeline! He looked up to the sky and gave a short nod _Thank you Lord Death, I promise to sacrifice a hundred Death Eaters to your greatness!_

He felt rather than heard a ghostly ethereal laugh in the back of his mind and figured that Death heard his promise. For giving him a second chance with his only family, he would gladly trade the lives of a hundred Death Eaters. Let's see how Death himself feels about their stupid, pretentious name once they enter His realm.

Nearing the entrance to the Zoo he watched the shivering Dudley be comforted by his mother as Vernon screamed at some poor zoo worker. He could have asked what happened just to rub it in but drawing any unnecessary attention to himself at this point in time was ill-advised so instead he kept as silent and unobtrusive as possible.

The car ride back was tense but at least Vernon wasn't glaring at him for once, more like scowling at the world in general. Harry made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone lest they suddenly (correctly) believed he had something to do with it.

The next two weeks passed easily enough, he did his chores, helped Jessica when he could and kept himself fed and healthy in secret. Today was the day however, he heard the mail fall through the slot in the door and stood up "I'll go get the mail, Uncle."

The man grunted a nod and allowed Harry to go. The boy's grin widened seeing the yellowed parchment envelope addressed to Hadrian Potter and placed it in his Inventory for safe keeping before making his way back to the den. "Here you go."

Vernon accepted the mail and waved Harry off, seeing as he was done with his chores for the day Harry went to his room to change into some of his nicer clothing and sneaked out of the house before the Dursleys could see him.

Walking to the park he found a nice secluded table and began opened his letter before penning his reply.

'Headmistress,

Thank you for the letter, I would love to attend Hogwarts however I don't know how to reach the magical world. If you wouldn't mind sending a teacher or another representative of the school to show me where I could buy my school supplies I would be very grateful.

Regards,

\- Hadrian James Potter.'

Now while he knew perfectly well where Diagon Alley was and how to reach it, they didn't know that I knew and it's best to keep it that way or a lot of questions that he would rather not answer would be asked.

"Hogwarts Owl." He clearly called out and about a minute later the owl that likely dropped off the letter landed on the table. "Hi there, mind bringing my reply letter to the Head Mistress?" The owl bobbed its head and stuck out its foot.

"Thank you." Harry said as he gently but securely tied his letter to the owl's leg before it flew off. "Well, now that that's done all that's left is to wait. Hagrid will come around and show me to Diagon Alley, once he leaves I'll rent a room at the Cauldron for the last month of summer and be free to practice my magic surrounded by so many other magical users."

Harry had used his last few days in Surrey to finish up as many quests as he could find and even gained another two levels on top of finding a mini-dungeon tied to a quest to exterminate an infestation of rats. It was decent XP and gained some rat-based potion ingredients along with some rat poison.

He honestly expected to be fighting giant monstrous rats like in Dudley's games but they were all just standard rats, if a bit more ravenous and aggressive but his pilfered cricket bat made quick work of them and even earned him +16 to Blunt Weapons.

Seeing as he would be going to Hogwarts soon he placed 10 of his 12 stat points into INT and the last two into WIS. Now with twenty points into INT he would gain seven stat points every level and the two points of wisdom would help his mana regen for his now doubled mana pool.

Looking over the descriptions of INT and WIS again he noticed that they added skills as well, Wand Skills for INT was obvious enough but WIS added to Perception and so did his shades. "The bloody hell is Perception?"

As if on demand a window popped up.

[Perception: The ability to see, hear, or become aware of something through the senses. Magicals can enhance their perception of the world around them through various means.]

"Informative." Harry nodded as he closed the pop-up. "So it's a sensory skill... but how do I activate it?"

He rapped his fingers on the table and stared off into space, letting his mind wander. Slowly the world around him drew out of focus, he could no longer hear the bustling of cars down the road only the soft sounds of nature around him.

The whistling of the breeze on tree leaves and the laughter of children playing in the kids area not too far off. He focused on the sound and it intensified until he felt like he was standing right next to them.

*DING*

The noise brought him out of his state and his eyes refocused on the pop-up in front of him.

[Through a special action you have unlocked the Perception Skill. Current perception level: 28 + 1]

Harry smiled "Well I'll be damned."

[You detect a hint of malicious intent.]

He raised an eyebrow "I do?"

"OI! Freak!"

"Oh..." Harry sighed before standing up and turning around to see Dudley and his gang of failures. "What do you want Snakebait?"

Dudley's face reddened at being reminded of his time in the reptile house "What did you call me!?"

"So are you and your merry band of idiots going to try to chase me down again? Because it hasn't worked since the start of the summer." Harry taunted.

While he really shouldn't be doing this, he was determined that this would be the last summer he ever spent with the thrice-damned Dursleys. He would buy Wormtail from Ron and then take him to the DMLE, force him to confess and have Sirius set free.

Still, Harry was now both faster and stronger than these idiots. Even if he hadn't bothered working out his muscles his Stat enhanced strength was still more than enough to handle some ten-year old little shits.

What followed was a pathetic display of clumsiness and humiliation as Harry easily dodged their telegraphed moves and either pushed or tripped them to the ground. While his current physical reflexes weren't as fast as when he started playing quidditch they were more than enough to deal with these kids.

Harry had a slight frown on his face as he looked down at the group of bullies, that was far less satisfying that he had hoped for, _Now I just feel petty picking on some kids._ With a shrug he started walking away.

He wasn't really going anywhere in particular and yet his feet led him to Bookends, where he would stop by every once in a while when they had new stock. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Mila, anything new in?" He asked the same young woman who usually works the shop.

"Not until next week." She replied.

"Shame, I'll be leaving soon." He said, while walking the isles "I think I'll just pick up those books on French that I was looking at."

"Are you moving to France or something?" Mila asked as she left the register and followed him to the Languages section.

"Ah, no, I just have a friend who's French." He answered while picking up the three French books he couldn't use yet.

[Introduction to French: Intermediate.]

[Skill Required to use 150, may not be used over 300.]

[Introduction to French: Advanced.]

[Skill requirement to use 300, may not be used over 450.]

[Le Bon Usage]

[Skill requirement to use 300, may not be used over 450.]

"Oh?" She suddenly got a sly look across her face "And what's her name?"

"Fleur Delacour." He answered without really thinking about it as he looked over the books then paused and slowly realized his mistake.

"Fleur huh?" She grinned.

Harry nodded, not really all that bothered by the attempted teasing. Funny how dying twice and then having your life be played out like a video games makes certain things seem so inconsequential by comparison. "Yeah."

"Trying to impress her?" Mila tried again.

"You could say that, yes." She pouted when he refused to show any sort of reaction to her teasing.

"You're no fun. Aren't you kids supposed to start blushing and stuttering when people tease you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave her a flat stare "Oh I'm sorry, one second." He coughed into his hand and his eyes widened in shock. "N-No wh-what makes you think that!?"

Her face fell into a frown mirrored by him a moment later as he dropped the act "Better?"

"You're a terrible actor."

Harry snorted "Whatever, ring these up for me so I can go home and work on my blushing and stuttering."

Mila took the books and rang them up "Thirty-two quid and some change."

"I've only been here four times and you've already dropped all pretenses of professionalism." He shook his head in dismay "For shame."

Mila blew him a raspberry "You have no idea how boring it gets round here. Most of the time I'm just rearranging the same set of books I had arranged the hour before hand."

"Sucks being an adult huh?" He said with a teasing grin.

"Tell me about it, sometimes I wish I was back at school with the girls. I don't even get to see them that often anymore, everyone's got their own thing going on now." She sighed forlornly.

"Bummer," He could only mildly relate in that he missed his friends when during the summers but seeing as he died before even completing his school life he couldn't rightly say he could understand the 'adult' like just yet. "Right well, I'm just going to take my girl impressing books and leave you to wallow in your sadness. Good day!"

"Bloody git." Mila murmured without any real heat as he left the store, with another sigh she sat down on the stool behind the counter. "Guess I can count the roof tiles until another customer shows up... one... two... three-"

 **000**

Harry had to go 'without supper' that night for messing with Dudley but that just meant he pulled out some food from his inventory and ate that instead. He didn't really mind, soon he'd be free of this place once again and either live with Sirius depending on how long it took to get him out or buy himself a nice house somewhere.

Tuscany was nice during the summer, then again so was France, maybe even the colonies? He'd never been overseas before so it might be nice to take a trip during his summers than go back to the Dursleys.

It was this daydreaming that almost caused him to miss the polite knocking on the door. He excitedly went to for the door only to pause. _Hagrid wouldn't physically be able to knock that softly._ He peeked through the tiny hole in the door and was shocked to find Minerva standing there. _What the hell?_

He quickly schooled his surprise and opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah Hello," Her eyes which were trained on his quickly flashed to his forehead before looking back "Mr. Potter I presume?"

"That's right, ma'am, may I ask how you know me?" He feigned ignorance.

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I believe you requested an escort to the magical side of Britain?" She calmly responded.

"Ah, I see. Very well, I'm ready when you are." Harry said as he walked outside and locked the door.

"It's customary to meet with the parents or guardians before hand Mr. Potter." Minerva said, halting his advance.

"They aren't here at the moment ma'am , stepped out for something or other. I somehow doubt they would miss me either way." He replied truthfully.

"I see..." Harry knew Minerva had her doubts about the Dursleys ever since Dumbledore dropped him off here and it would suit his needs to feed into that doubt. "Very well, normally I would not allow such a thing but I have my next appointment in two hours so let's get going shall we?"

Harry nodded his acceptance and took her arm once she explained that she would apparate them to the Leaky Cauldron. Magical travel still did not agree with him, even in his new body. Thankfully Minerva kept quiet about who he was so he wasn't swarmed by sheep this time around.

She led him to the back alley where she tapped the brick sequence and opened the gate to Diagon Alley. "Our first stop will be the Wizarding bank Gringotts, normally most muggle-raised children come have to exchange muggle currency at the bank but luckily for you your parents left you a trust-vault."

"A trust-vault?" He asked, pretending to be confused. While he read a message that popped up.

[Diagon Alley discovered!]

[You've entered Magical Britain. +2 CHA, 10% increase Rep gains. 10% Discount, 10% Profit in shops.]

"Yes, you see your parents, or at least your father came from a wealthy family. House Potter is one of the remaining Ancient and Noble families, leaving you as its heir. I would urge you to look up the history of your family and other ancient families as well as books on etiquette if you so wish but what you do with your family ultimately falls to you."

As much as he loved Hagrid he really wasn't the best person to explain the magical world to a new comer, especially someone as politically important as himself. Why Dumbledore sent the man and not a more suitable teacher was only now beginning to dawn on him. Hell Hagrid didn't even tell him how to get to the train station.

"I see, thank you for the advice Headmistress." Harry said as they entered the bank. Only then did he realize that he didn't have his key, perhaps Hagrid/Dumbledore still had it? Speaking of which why the hell did they even have it in the first place?

They patiently waited in line until it was their turn, "Hello, Heir Potter wishes to get access to his trust-vault." She got right to the point as soon as they reached the teller.

The warty goblin peered down at the boy and almost sneered "And does Heir Potter have his key?"

Minerva glanced down at me with a questioning look which I returned "Key?"

"It appears not, I believe a retrieval is required." Minerva spoke with finality.

"Very well," The goblin handed her a knife and a piece of parchment "Have Heir Potter prove his identity."

"Mr. Potter I need you to cut your finger slightly and press it to this square here." She said, handing me the objects.

"Sure." I easily slid the knife across my digit, not even flinching before pressing it to the paper. It looked like a family tree sprouted out from where the square was, going directly outwards towards James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans and then their parents.

The goblin took back the items, only mildly impressed by the boy who didn't even looked phased by the cut. He adjusted his glasses slightly before nodding "It looks like everything is in order Heir Potter, we shall retrieve your key in a few short minutes."

Minerva led him towards the waiting chairs where like they were met with another goblin two minutes later who handed Harry a key. "Shall we go down to the vaults now, Heir Potter?"

"Please." He responded, though he turned back noticing that the professor wasn't following them. "Headmistress?"

"Go on ahead Mr. Potter, I prefer to allow students that have vaults to keep their financial affairs private. I will be here when you return." Harry nodded in acceptance, silently grateful to the woman considering he planned on making a very large withdrawal.

Once the two entered the cart Harry spoke up "May I ask your name?"

The goblin looked taken aback by the question but answered it nonetheless "Griphook."

Harry nodded, he thought this little bastard looked familiar. This was the same fucker that screwed them over for the sword of Gryffindor. "Say, do you have one of those linked bags on you that I can buy?"

Griphook answered in affirmative "Yes, I have them here in the cart. It will cost you five galleons a month to rent or two hundred fifty to buy."

"Right, I'll buy one then." Harry said as they zoomed past all the vaults into the depths of the goblin nation where the oldest and most important vaults were held. "Vault 687. Potter Trust Vault."

Harry blinked "You said the Potter Trust Vault not the Potter Family Vault?"

"That's correct Heir Potter, our records show that only the family head or his spouse is allowed access to the Potter Family Vault, until you become Lord Potter you will be unable to use it. The Potter Trust Vault on the other hand was set-up not long after the Potter Family created their main account so that their children would have money if anything were to happen to the heads of House Potter." Traitorhook explained as he opened up the trust-vault "This vault has five-thousand galleons set to replenish on January first of each year."

"Wait so if I set up my own private account and just move the funds there then the trust-vault will just replenish the full five thousand?" Harry never knew that before, he always thought that this _was_ his families vault.

"That is correct. Would you like to do so?" The goblin asked, his eyes shining with greed. The little bastard was probably having fantasies of setting himself up as the manager of his private account.

"Perhaps later, for now I'll just withdraw enough for my school supplies." Griphook looked downcast at that but accepted the 250 galleon payment for the vault-linked bag which he deposited into the bag linked to the Gringotts vault.

Harry grabbed two fistfuls of galleons and stuffed them into his pockets before exiting the vault and riding the cart back up. "All set Headmistress."

"Very well Mr. Potter, our next stop is Bags and Boxes." She said, leading him out of the bank.

"I'm guessing that's where we'll pickup my trunk?"

"That is correct. You can also bring in your own trunks and they will spell them to work like their own. Many magicals are known to buy brand-name muggle trunks for the aesthetic and have them spelled to their needs." Makes sense, if he remembered correctly Remus said he bought his trunk from a muggle designer and one of Lockhart's questions was what brand his trunk was which according to Hermoine was a Louis Vuitton.

He browsed the trunks for a bit before settling on a simple and cheap expanded trunk. It wouldn't hold much but with his own Inventory he didn't really have a need for a trunk other than to keep up appearances.

Minerva made no comment as he purchased the trunk before leading him over to the next couple of shops. Harry bought only what he needed and would wait on buying anything else until after Minerva left. He also insisted on visiting the menagerie to pick up his old friend Hedwig.

She led him over to Madam Malkin's and he almost grimaced, this is where he would meet that ponce Malfoy for the first time. Walking in he almost sighed in relief that the blonde idiot was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello dear, another from Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Please stand right there next to her please, one of my assistants will be with you shortly." She said kindly.

Harry did what he was told and stood on the perch, glancing over towards the girl who was being measured, her arms outstretched. "Hi there, first year also?"

The girl glanced over at him, she was rather pretty for an eleven year old he admitted. Medium length blonde hair, bright green eyes that flickered to his before looking him over, judging him silently.

Harry was glad he wore his nice designer clothing when her eyes met his once more with a gleam of approval. "Yes," She drawled softly, her already extended hand moving towards him. "Daphne Greengrass."

He vaguely remembered a blonde Slytherin by that name in his year group. He quickly drew on the knowledge he gleamed from Sirius about dealing with Pure blood women, taking her offered hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "Hadrian James Potter, a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Greengrass."

Her eyes widened in recognition for a moment before bowing her head slightly. "Heir Potter, I apologize for my lack of decorum I would have properly greeted you had I known... or had use of my arms."

Harry noticed her formal use of his house title so he did the same "That's quite alright Heiress Greengrass," He assured her as Malkin's assistant greeted him and got to work on his measurements "As you can see I'm just as tied up at the moment."

Daphne smirked in amusement before nodding, their conversation having tapered off as Miss Malkin finished the fitting and got to work sizing some standard robes to her sizes.

"Do you have a guess as to which house you will be joining or do you want the general package?" Malkin's assistant asked Harry as she began measuring his waist.

Harry almost immediately answered Gryffindor but would that be the right call? I mean the hat really wanted him in Slytherin the last time around and he probably only landed Gryff because it was the exact opposite of the Snakes. Hell he didn't even ask for Gryffindor specifically, just anywhere but Slytherin.

Hufflepuff was a... meh, no offense to the badgers or Cedric but he'd rather leave that as the last resort. Behind even Slytherin if he were honest with himself. Ravenclaw though, now there was an idea. He heard that the Claws had their own private library of knowledge passed down from previous generations of Claws that only they were privy to.

With his ability to learn from skill books or just retain knowledge from books in general Ravenclaw would be like a haven to him. Dammit if his feelings weren't so conflicted right then. He really didn't want to abandon Gryffindor but Ravenclaw would just make his life _so_ much easier!

"Having read up on the houses I think Ravenclaw would be my best fit." Harry answered, missing the slightly disappointed look in McGonagall's eyes or the curious one in Daphne's.

"If you're sure you can buy the Ravenclaw pack instead of the standard one. It comes trimmed with your house colors instead of the normal plain black." She explained "It's only an extra galleon for the House versions."

One galleon was pocket change to him so why not? "Sure, that's fine."

"Would you like the trimming on the winter cloak as well for an extra ten sickles?" Harry nodded and the notepad floating next to her jotted it down. "And what material would you like them out of? We have cotton, wool, normal silk and acromantula silk."

"Two wool and a cotton please." Two for the cold winters and the cotton for when it nears summer.

"Alright dear, you're all set." Madam Malkin said as she stepped back into the room with three sets of robes and a winter cloak in her arms, laying them down on the counter for Daphne to inspect. Harry noticed they were trimmed Slytherin green, he should have expected that.

"These are all excellent, thank you Madam." Daphne complimented, finding the robes to be to her liking. Malkin rang up her total to twenty-one galleons and six sickles. _She must have gone for acromantula silk._

Malkin shrunk down the clothing and handed it over to Daphne who placed them in her handbag. She walked over to Harry and gave him a short curtsy "It was an honor meeting you Heir Potter."

[Made an impression on Daphne Greengrass. +1000 Rep towards House Greengrass. You are now Neutral with House Greengrass.]

[Unlocked Hidden Quest: 'First Impressions' make a good first impression on your fellow Heirs and Heiresses. This quest offers a large amount of Rep either negative or positive upon meeting fellow heirs.]

"The honor was mine Heiress Greengrass." She smiled slightly before leaving the store. Only now did he let his eyes narrow after closing the pop-up windows. First McGonagall and now Daphne instead of Draco? What's next a different wand?

His eyes widened.

 _Shite... I just temped her. Bugger me._

 **000**

Elder. Thestral. Thirteen.

They had gone through several wands like last time, while Ollivander probably tried to make a show out of it for his own amusement until finally arriving at the Holly and Phoenix feather wand. It spluttered in his hand and gave off a puff of smoke.

Minerva narrowed her eyes.

Ollivander's own widened.

Harry himself looked heartbroken.

"How... curious." Ollivander said as he stopped and looked at Harry, really _looking_ at him. A few second later he nodded and went into the back carrying a carved wooden box. "I made this wand long ago in a foolish attempt to imitate a wand of legends."

He opened the box and sitting inside on a black velvet pillow was a plain bone white wand, no special decorations or engravings, just a simple smooth stick. "I never truly believed it would be compatible with anyone considering its finicky nature but I believe you, Mr Potter, might have success with this one."

As soon as he touched the wand instead of the usual warmth he felt a deep cold down to his bones, he could even see his breath misting over but he could not deny the surge of raw power that coursed through him in that moment, power that even his Holly wand would be hard pressed to match. "This... what is it made of?" He had to ask.

"Elder wood and Thestral tail hair, thirteen inches. A volatile combination to be sure but in the right hands... it might just match that ancient wand." He spoke ominously.

"How much...?" Harry asked absent-mindedly, still enthralled by the power coursing through him.

"That was is still to this day, my finest work I'm afraid I can accept no lower than one hundred galleons..." Ollivander told him before pausing for a moment "Then again I suppose I could go down to ninety galleons for you, just this once." He said with a wink.

"Sure I can whittle you down to eighty-nine?" Harry joked.

Ollivander looked at him for a moment before smiling in amusement "Very well, eighty-nine galleons but only because I cannot wait to see what you will do in the future along with your wand."

Speech check passed: 95/50

+550 rep with House Ollivander.

+1 Bartering.

Harry grinned and picked up the wooden case while also adding a wand maintenance kit. Overall it ended up being 107 Galleons and ten sickles which he pulled out from his vault-linked bag.

Once they left the shop the Headmistress led him to the apparition points inside of Diagon Alley. "One last stop before we end today's trip, Mr. Potter."

"Ma'am?" This was new. Then again this whole trip had been a bit off but he trusted McGonagall so he took her arm. His things were all shrunken down to fit inside of his lightened trunk while he asked Hedwig to wait for him at the Leaky Cauldron.

When he steadied himself once more Harry realized they were standing in the reception hall for St. Mungos. "A... Hospital?"

"That's right Mr. Potter, as someone who will be entering the magical world for the first time it is imperative that you receive your magical inoculations." She told him, "Normally this would require a guardian's consent but as the Heir to a noble house you may consent to this on your own. While you can choose not to accept the vaccinations, Dragon Pox is known to be fatal."

"Right then, let's get those shots." Harry said, trying not to imagine why poppy never deemed it important enough to tell him about magical diseases. I mean sure it could be assumed that there were magical diseases but fatal ones? That would have been nice to know.

Harry rubbed his arm gingerly as they exited the magical hospital. Did they really have to use the same arm for all of them? That's just cruel. "Is that everything Headmistress?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, no more shots for today." She said with a lighthearted smile before handing him a ticket. "This is your ticket to the Hogwarts express. It is stationed on platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station. There is a column in between platforms nine and ten, run directly into the side closer to the tenth platform and it will act as a portal between the muggle and magical stations."

"Run into a column between platforms nine and ten, closer to ten. Got it." Harry said with a nodding smile.

"Very well, I believe It's time to return you to the Dursleys. Enjoy the rest of your summer Mr. Potter and I hope to see you in September." Minerva said before apparating them both to an alleyway near Privet Drive. "I trust you can find your way home?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you showing me to Diagon Alley." Harry said with a slight bow of his head.

"You are very welcome Mr. Potter, have a good day now." With that the elderly witch was gone.

Harry decided to head back to the Dursley's, cook up some dinner and then take the Night Bus to the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Though maybe he'll go a bit light on dinner today considering what he would be riding later on... ugh, magical travel.

At exactly midnight Harry woke up, gathered his belongings and placed them inside of his inventory, leaving only an envelope addressed to the Dursleys. He used his sneak skill to leave the cupboard and used a sticking charm to fasten the note on the door.

Luckily for him first-year spells were ignored by the underage law as almost no magical children could resist using them and the Improper Use of Magic Office got tired of all the false alarms so simply waved off first-year spells as freebies.

He crept over to the front door and opened it as quietly as possible and closing it behind him before locking it up from the outside. Harry smiled as he walked out into the night, lifting his wand into the air and before he even made it to the sidewalk a massive purple triple-decker bus appeared in front of him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," Stan droned on "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." His usual speech done, Stan tucked the card back into his coat and nodded at Harry.

"Hello Stan, I need a lift to the Cauldron if you don't mind." Harry told the teenager who nodded and guided him in.

"No luggage?"

"Don't need it." Harry answered dismissively while handing him a galleon. "That'll cover it I presume?"

"Next stop, Leaky Cauldron!" Stan immediately called out and the bus kicked into motion once more. Having been ready this time, he kept a good grip on the railings and held on to them tightly. "What'd you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." Harry replied as he began moving towards the second floor.

"What've we got here, oh brother of mine?"

Harry blinked, recognizing that voice.

"Looks like a lost, ickle not-even-firsty."

Said an identical voice. Harry turned and much to his surprise there were the Weasley twins Fred and George standing before him with their lop-sided grins. "Hey there mate, ain't it past your bedtime?" Fred asked, grin lot leaving for one bit.

"I could ask you the same question, gentlemen." Harry retorted while sticking out both hands "Hadrian."

"I'm Fred Weasley-" George introduced himself while taking Harry's left hand.

"And I'm George Weasley." Fred finished, taking his right.

Harry smirked "Sure it's not the other way around?" He asked much to their surprise. The twins looked at each other before turning back to Harry.

"What-" "D'ya mean?"

Harry grinned nodding towards Fred "He's Freed," Then turning towards George "And you're Gorge."

The twins looked stunned for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Oh I like this one Fred, or should I say Freed?"

George nodded enthusiastically and led them towards the back of the bus "Right-o, Gorge! Hadrian, right?"

"That's right, Hadrian Potter." Harry thoroughly enjoyed the slack-jawed looks on their faces. It wasn't everyday you gotone off on the Weasley twins and twice in one night? Must be Christmas.

"As in-" " _The-_ " "Hadrian Potter?" "Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry smiled indulgently and raised the hood on his sweater so they could see his scar "One and the same mates, now any reason you guys are out tonight?"

"Ah," George grinned "We snuck our way into a muggle nightclub."

"Had a bit o' fun." Fred joined in with a similar grin.

"How would two pure bloods even know how to find a nightclub?" Harry honestly wondered, he hadn't known that the twins had gone clubbing. Especially when they were only third-years.

"Our older brothers-"

"Bill and Charlie-

"told us."

Harry nodded, now fully understanding. Those two were lady killers, of course they would know about muggle nightclubs. "I see, well it was nice meeting you two it looks like this is my stop."

The Knight Bus suddenly came to a complete stop in front of an old-looking inn. "Freed, Gorge." He nodded to each one before hopping off.

"Take care-" "Harry!" They called out before the bus zoomed off.

Harry opened the pub and walked in, luckily Tom was still awake and manning the bar. "Hi there, bit late out don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was actually hoping I could rent out a room here until September." Harry explained, pulling out a few golden coins. "How much for a month?"

Tom raised an eyebrow but it wasn't a story he hadn't heard before and over the years he simply learned not to ask questions. "Well a room for a night is three galleons so a month would be ninety but if you have the money I'll cut it down to seventy-five."

The greed-eyed boy smiled gratefully and pulled out seventy-five coins from his vault bag. Tom didn't even seem mildly surprised by it and accepted the money while handing him a key to room twelve. "No bags?"

"Got it all on me." Tom nodded.

"Breakfast is served at eight." Tom told him before pulling out a small ledger and a quill "If I could just have your signature we'll be all set."

Harry nodded and signed it as Harry Potter, when Tom took it back he raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. Like with the twins Harry pulled back his hood slightly and Tom looked at the boy's forehead for a moment before nodding. "Have a good night Harry."

"Night." The boy headed up the stairs and entered his room with a sigh. _Soon._ He told himself. _Soon I'll free Sirius and then I'll get right to work on destroying Voldemort._

He fell on his bed, exhausted and didn't even notice himself fall asleep until he woke up in the morning to the sound of trains passing by. "Right then."

After getting ready Harry headed out into Diagon Alley, his first stop was Gringotts to set up that new bank account and start making himself some money. He'd be damned if he had to work another day in his life after graduating. Hell he didn't even need to graduate fully, he only needed his OWLs and he could ace those in his sleep.

While these thoughts flew around his head his feet had already carried him to the Gringotts steps. Thankfully the early morning meant that not many magicals were up and about so he was able to get to a booth right away.

"How can Gringotts help you today?" The ornery goblin drawled.

"I'd like to speak with the Potter Family's account manager." Harry told him firmly. The globin's eyes flickered to his forehead where the scar was proudly pronounced due to him pulling his hair back with a band.

"I see... very well Heir Potter, one moment." The teller spoke to an assistant goblin nearby and it rushed off to somewhere in the back. "It will be a few minutes Heir Potter, you're welcome to take a seat to the side if you wish."

Harry nodded and did just that. He only had to wait about five minutes before a different goblin greeted him. "Good morning Heir Potter, I am Rockfist the Potter Family account manager."

"Good morning Rockfist, I just had a few questions about my family's account if you have the time?" He said, extending his hand which the goblin took in a _very_ firm grip. Rockfist indeed!

"Of course Mr. Potter, this way please." Harry followed the goblin to an office near the back. "I was wondering when I would hear from you Mr. Potter, this was much sooner than I had expected however to be honest."

"Yes well I've been missing from the magical world for some time so I would like to get a handle of everything I need done sooner than later." Harry explained to which the goblin perfectly understood. Time was money and wasting time was the same as wasting money. A truer sin in goblin culture there was not.

Harry took a seat in front of the goblin's desk while the man went to grab a rather large portfolio. Looking around he noticed that the office was incredibly opulent.

"Now while you are not allowed to alter or change agreements already made until you take over as the Head of your family nothing is stopping you from reviewing your holdings." The goblin said as he handed Harry the file. "Your father, the previous Lord Potter, gave me permission to make investments in his name that I believed would prove fruitful."

Harry opened it up and began reading. "As you can see I've invested heavily in acromantula farms throughout continental Europe as well as created a few textile mills to manufacture it into high-quality silk. As you can see after the war the Potter brand products became widely successful and have continued to be the main source of income. The Potter Family also owns a few small shops in Britain and France."

"What about homes?"

"Well the Potter family owns five homes throughout the world; one in Florida, Paris, Monaco, Valencia, and the last one in Berlin. The Potter Mansion was unfortunately burned down during a Death Eater raid twelve years ago and the home in Godric's Hollow has been turned into a national memorial by the Wizengamot."

"They..." Harry's eye twitched "They turned my house into a bloody memorial?"

Rockfist nodded "Your family was compensated for three times the house's market value but yes by the order of your wizarding government it's now a memorial."

Harry sighed, continuing his reading. "There haven't been any withdrawals but why all of the deposits since the end of the war? They can't all have been from our businesses, there is a large discrepency in deposit amounts."

"Donations." Rockfist answered. "Many families were close to extinction by the end of the war, some outright with no beneficiaries so the Wizengamot ordered the contents to be donated to your family's account for their sacrifice. Others simply wanted to show their support since no one knew where you were after that night so they chose to give money or items to your family instead."

"I see..." Harry kept going down the list of donations, some were a hundred here a hundred there others were in the thousands or tens of thousands along with what he assumed to be others items. Possibly family heirlooms or other valuables. "Is all of this inside of the vault?"

"Yes, we've actually had to create an expansion to the vault because of it. The Potter Family had always been exceedingly wealthy beforehand and with the sudden influx of liquid assets it flooded the vault and we had to make it bigger to fit everything inside." Harry's eyes widened. Just how bloody rich was he now?

Moving down to the bottom list he swore he about had a heart attack. "Th-Three and a half million galleons?"

Rockfist grinned "That's simply in gold, we estimate the full value of your Family vault including all the jewelry, finery, and heirlooms to be equate to somewhere between nine and twelve million."

Harry set down the file and let himself fall back into his chair. He came in here thinking of ways to make himself rich and here he was being handed literally MILLIONS of galleons worth of stuff. He rubbed his eyes gently and looked at his accounts manager. "Right then, so I have more money than I could possibly use in a lifetime but that's no reason not to make more right?"

The goblin looked at him strangely for a moment before letting out a bellowing laugh "Heir Potter, I believe we'll get along just fine in the future. Now I'm sure you already had some ideas in mind?"

Harry nodded "I do, I actually wanted create my own personal account and move the money from inside of my trust vault into my personal account with this being repeated every January second."

The goblin smirked wickedly and nodded pulling out a few forms. "Very well, I simply need you to sign here and here,initial here and then fingerprint here. Now as with all vaults the accounts manager receives 1% annually as a fee."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked glanced at the side towards the entirely golden suit of armor before looking over at the other side where a wall of jewel and gold encrusted weapons that rested on the wall. "You don't say?" He said with a grin that matched the goblin's.

The Potter Heir did as he was told and was handed a new key to vault 192. He was told it was a medium-sized vault with room for expansion. "Excellent, now I'd like to take the money that will soon be in this vault to open up a shop in Diagon Alley. Are there any spots available?"

"A few yes," Rockfist said off-handed as sifted through his desk looking for something, finding it a minute later. "Here are a list of locations that are available."

Harry scanned the list and smiled when he found the one he wanted. Happy birthday twins. "This one here, on the corner. I'd like to buy it."

Rockfist looked it over and studied it for a moment before shrugging "Very well I shall have purchased by tonight. Any idea as to what you will do with it?"

Harry grinned "I plan to open a joke shop with two old friends of mine."

The goblin snorted in amusement before nodding "Would you like the shop renovated? It's been in disrepair for a few years now."

"Yes please, with some nice furniture in reds and golds if you could." Harry instructed to which the goblin jotted down on a scrap of parchment. "Also I'd like buy this small shop here and have it fitted with potion making equipment for personal use."

The goblin nodded and wrote down the address of the shop as well as notes to buy potioneering tools. "Anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Actually yes, do you know any suppliers of potions ingredients that I could meet with to set up an agreement with?"

"Yes, within Britain the Greengrass and Bulstrode families are the leading suppliers of potions ingredients. I can give you a few names for those outside of the country but I would suggest buying inside as the fresher the better."

Harry nodded thoughtfully _Greengrass... if I remembered correctly I'm neutral with the Greengrasses now after meeting Daphne. Perhaps working out a business deal with them might help me improve my rep?_ "I believe that will be all for today, I trust the vault has enough to cover the expenses?"

"More than enough," Rockfist assured him as he stood to walk Harry to the bank entrance. "I will begin sending you owls about your vault statements as well as ones to note when the shop purchases are complete and the refurbishing is done so you can inspect them if you wish."

"Great, I can't wait to hear from you then Rockfist." Harry said offering his hand to the goblin once more before exiting the bank.

His next stop would be Madam Malkin to pick up some proper rich-people robes. While he lacked the attitude of most nobles it didn't hurt to dress smartly. It was only a few minutes down the main street of Diagon before he ended up at the robe shop.

"Good morning." A young woman greeted him. She was actually pretty cute, probably just graduated out Hogwarts, if only he were in his old body. Shame that.

"Hello," Harry greeted back with a pleasant smile "Is Madam Malkin in?"

"I heard my name," An elderly voice came from the back, followed by the woman as she stepped into the storefront. "Ah, hello dear, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Good morning ma'am I actually wanted a few sets of dress robes made. Two in dark blue and two in black please." Harry told them, with the assistant quickly jotting the order down. "Do I need to be refitted or do you still have my measurements from yesterday?"

"We still have them saved from yesterday Mr. Potter. Now what material would you like them in?" The assistant asked, looking up from her pad of paper.

"Do you carry my family's silk?" Harry asked.

"We do in fact," Madam Malkin cut in with a smile "We only use Potter brand acromantula silk for our finer works. While a bit more expensive the quality of the material is overall higher than most acromantula silks."

Harry smiled widely and nodded "Then I thank you for your continued business. Now would it be possible to have the Potter crest sewn into the front?"

"Of course." Madam Malkin answered as she led him over to some of their pre-made robes. "Would you like custom-made robes or something like these?"

Harry looked over the robes and honestly they all looked the same to him but saying that to Madam Malkin might not go over so well so he decided on one that he liked. It was simple but looked sharp. "I think I'll take them in this style."

"Ah, an excellent choice Mr. Potter, Maggie and I will begin working on them immediately." The woman said happily.

"I actually need a robe now, could I buy this one and have it fitted to me and come back for the others another time?" Harry asked the woman who simply nodded.

"Of course, if you will allow me five minutes I can have it ready for you by then." She said with a smile, leading over to some benches where he patiently waited for the woman to fit the robe to his size.

Once she was done Harry asked to use their dressing room to try out his new robes and he rather liked the way the silk felt, Madam Malkin had even sewn on his house crest. They also had good stats.

[Acromantula Robes]

[+5 Physical Defense]

[+15 Magical Defense]

[+1 CHA]

Nothing wrong with more charisma. With a satisfied smile he exited the fitting room. "They're great Madam Malkin, how much for the five?"

"Well each acromantula robe is standard at seven galleons and two sickles each, multiplied by five is thirty-five galleons and ten sickles." Madam Malkin said as she rang up the order. "Of course as a business partner I can offer you a bit of a discount."

Harry smiled gratefully. Looks like the Boy-Who-Lived title was starting to pay off.

"That'll be 32 galleons and one sickle please." He took the money out of his bag and paid for his purchases. "Your new robes should be ready by tomorrow."

"I'll be back around lunch time," Harry said with a nod "Thank you for your time Madam Malkin."

"Come back anytime dearie!" She waved to him as he exited the store.

Now that there were more people walking around the Alley Harry pulled off his hairband and let his hair fall freely, using it to hide his scar once again. If memory recalled his next stop was a few blocks down.

He remembered from his previous life while on the run that Mr. Tonks and his wife Andromeda were magical barristers. Ted Tonks was a good person who allowed him into his home while he was being hunted and Andromeda was his cousin through the Black family as well as Sirius' favorite cousin.

It didn't take very long until he reached the law firm, he just hoped they would be willing to hear him out instead of call him a madman for even considering that Sirius Black was innocent.

The door opened with a jingle from the bell above the doorway. The secretary looked up from his work and looked at him oddly. "Hi there, are you lost?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his condescending tone "No I'm precisely where I mean to be. Tonks and Tonks, magical barristers, correct?" It was kind of annoying being treated like a child again.

"Oh I see, do you have an appointment?" The man asked, looking over his appointment list.

"No I do not, but would it be possible to let Andromeda Tonks know that Hadrian Potter wishes to speak with her at her earliest convenience?"

The man still hadn't looked away from his list "Hadrian..." Then he looked up and his eyes widened "Potter?" He whispered out.

"Yes, if that wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"M-Mrs. Tonks doesn't have any meetings any time soon, let me go check if she can see you." The man said, hurrying out of his seat and into the left hallway. While he rather hated his fame due to it costing his parents, he might as well use it to its full potential this time around.

It didn't take long for a regal and noble looking woman to walk into the room and approach him. "Hello, would you happen to be Hadrian Potter?"

Harry smiled seeing Tonk's mom again, he remembered her being a good person so he seriously hoped that hadn't changed. "I am ma'am, a pleasure." He said while extending his hand.

Andromeda led him into her office where they could speak in private at his behest. "Alright Mr. Potter, how can I help you today?"

Harry suddenly turned serious and his change of expression was not missed by the former Black. "I have a need for a barrister, for many reasons, if you agree then I can share them with you but only after the confidentiality agreement is signed."

Andromeda looked at him speculatively before nodding and pulling out a small stack of papers. "This is the general contract, as the Heir to a noble house you are allowed to hire your own lawyers without consent of a Head of House. This also has the confidentiality agreement that makes it unable for me to speak, write, mime or otherwise reveal information you have confided in me without your consent."

Harry nodded and gave the short contract a read through and found it to be as straight-forward as a legally binding contract could be. "Where do I sign?"

After filling out the paperwork with Andromeda issuing her oath on top of the magical contract Harry began to explain some of his lesser problems, starting out with the most annoying one. He reached inside of his robe to disguise his hand pulling a book out of his inventory. "This is my first issue, this book series that uses my name and likeness without my consent."

"Ah yes, the infamous Hadrian Potter book series. Every new issue is always a best-seller." She said with a chuckle while pulling out a pad of paper. "What kind of action would you like to take?"

"I don't plan on asking something as outrageous as the full profits earned from the book but I would like you contact any authors who have been illegally using my name and likeness, that they are to pay thirty percent of past and future profits on all books using my name. If they do not wish to pay _then_ shut them down and sue them for as much as you can." Harry stated his intentions.

The woman smiled "If this gets out you may find public opinion dropping somewhat?"

"They used the name and likeness of a noble born without his consent, is that not a crime? Would that not set a bad precedent?" Harry returned.

She smiled even wider and nodded, the inner Slytherin in her enjoying this just a bit too much. "Indeed it would Heir Potter. Very well, I can handle that easily enough? Was there anything else?"

"I plan on purchasing a few buildings here in Diagon Alley, one to be turned into a store and the other into a personal work space. If there are any legal dealings that, that may entail I would like you to handle that as well." She woman nodded and made a note to check in at Gringotts later on his behalf.

"And finally," His voice hitched slightly "Is there any way to get me in to see... Sirius?"

Andromeda didn't let him see the surprise she felt "Sirius Black?"

"Yes," Harry nodded "I wish to know what happened that night."

"Heir Potter I don-"

"Is. It. Possible?" He said more forcefully this time. "If you are concerned about my safety, don't be, he is behind bars without a wand and having suffered ten years of dementor treatment. I think I should be fine with the guards there."

The woman mulled over her thoughts before sighing "Yes, it is possible. A request can be placed into the Ministry of Magic. If you wish I can place one on your behalf, being who you are, I don't believe it would take long to receive a reply."

"Would you be willing to come with me?" Harry suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I..." He thought about how he might be able to explain how he knew Sirius was innocent but was drawing a blank. Time to ham it up. "I can remember, from when I was a child. I remember riding around on a big black dog called Padfoot, who would turn into a man called Sirius. He called himself my Dogfather."

Andromeda's eyes widened, she didn't know that Hadrian could remember that far back. "Sirius loved my family, from what I remember, more than even his own. He loved me. I don't think It was Sirius... it was the other one. The shifty one that would turn into a rat... Pettigrew."

Her eyes softened "Hadrian, Peter Pettigrew is dead, he was killed by Sirius Black."

"And you believe that he did it? That he betrayed his best friend and his godson? You? Andy, his favorite cousin?" He rapidly fired off questions, hoping to keep her off-balance. "You've known Sirius far longer than I, would he _ever_ do something like that?"

"No, I had hoped that Sirius didn't do it but he was sent to Azkaban immediately afterwards and that was that..." She said sadly.

"What did the report say?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't courts usually record what happens? What did the report say? Did he confess?" He pushed, hoping that she would dig deep enough on her own to find out that Sirius never had a trial.

"Yes, a record is kept of every Wizengamot trial, I could acquire a copy for you in a few days if you wish?" She said hesitantly.

Yes! Thank you Andromeda, she'll go to the records room and find that there was no trial! "Please. Thank you for everything Mrs. Tonks." He extended his hand for her to shake before leaving the room.

Everything was going according to plan thus far. He ran through a mental checklist and found that the last thing on his list today was to browse the bookstore and buy as many spell and skill books as possible. The bloody bookstore practically blinded him with how many glowing lights were inside when he went in with McGonagall.

What he also found out yesterday was that the anti-theft magic on the books made it so that he couldn't simply learn them on the spot and had to buy them first. While annoying it wasn't too bad.

He decided to set a limit of one-hundred galleons for now until his shop purchases went through. In the meantime he would spend the next month 'grinding' his spells as high as he could.

From what he gathered after using up the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 yesterday every spell he learns starts at Lv. 1 and becomes stronger and costs less mana to use as it gets higher in levels.

One example being that his _Lumos_ spell had already maxed at 5 from when he was leveling his wandless magic.

Opening up his spell book menu it already had a few entries in it.

[Rank I: Lumos - Max Lv.]

[Casts a bright light.]

[Costs 7(6.16) MP to cast.]

(Spell has reached max rank, upgrade to Lumos Duo?)

Harry hadn't noticed that last night, apparently spells could evolve into their stronger forms once they reach max rank. Hitting yes on the prompt the spell lit up for a second before showing a new spell.

[Rank III: Lumos Duo - Lv. 1/5]

[Casts a beam of bright light. More powerful that the standard Lumos.]

[Costs 20 (17.6) MP to cast.]

He also had the rest of the first year spells unlocked.

[Rank I: Spongify - Lv 1/3]

[Makes an area/object rubbery and bouncy.]

[Cost 10 (8.8) MP to cast, 10 per minute to maintain.]

[Rank I: Alohomora - Lv. 1/5]

[Unlocks doors and windows.]

[Costs 10 (8.8) MP to cast.]

[Rank I: Colloportus - Lv. 1/5]

[Seals doors or windows.]

[Costs 10 (8.8) MP to cast.]

[Rank I: Wingardium Leviosa - Lv. 1/5]

[Makes objects fly.]

[Costs 15 (13.2) MP to cast. 15 MP per minute to maintain.]

[Rank I: Reparo - Lv. 1/3]

[Mends broken objects.]

[Costs 10 (8.8) MP to cast, 10 MP per minute to maintain.]

[Rank I: Lapsus - Lv. 2/3]

[Trips the target.]

[Costs 9.5 (8.4) MP to cast.]

[Rank IV: Phasis - Lv. 3/10]

[Shifts the target's state of matter.]

[Costs 45 (39.6) MP to cast, 45 MP per minute to maintain.]

No wonder that spell left him so tired when he used it wandlessly. From the tool tip he read on the wandless magic skill it doubled the cost of spells cast, tripled if the wandless skill didn't match the rank of the spell. Now that he had his wand though he should probably read up on his new Wand Skill.

[Wand Casting: 58]

[Allows the use of a wand as a magical foci. Higher levels determine the success or failure or spells and the efficiency of casting them.]

[Doubles the cost of spells used above current level. Increases success chance of casting spells 50 levels bellow current level by 10%.]

[Lv. 50 Mod - Rank I Spells: All rank I spells can be cast efficiently.]

If he'd learned anything so far about skill books it meant that the higher tier ones likely had Wand Skill requirements to learn so at most he should probably buy the second and third-tier stuff and level up to those over the next year.

It only took a few minutes to reach Flourish and Blott's where he bought a new copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1' since he destroyed the one he bought yesterday upon using it. He might as well get two sets of both Grade 2 and 3 while he was at it.

He also grabbed a few spell books that were within Rank III so he could stock up on spells just in case. Most books ranged between 1-5 Galleons so grabbing more than strictly necessary was fine.

[An Introduction to Mind Arts.]

[Practical Household Magic]

[Dueling: 101]

Harry carried the eight books to the counter but before the worker could say anything he held up his hand "Sorry, on moment I'll be coming with a few more."

[A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration] He needed a new copy.

[Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed]

[Curses and Counter-Curses]

[Jinxes for the Jinxed]

[Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts] He specifically remembered that one being a gift from Sirius and Remus.

[Self-Defensive Spellwork]

He looked at a book on a nearby shelf and chuckled to himself before adding it to the pile [Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches] Hey it was +10 speech, not great but it was stats!

Harry also noted that needed a new copy of [Magical Drafts and Potions] since his was used up upon learning the recipes inside.

Going back to the counter he dropped off this set of books before going back into the shelves, this time in the runes section. [Ancient Runes Made Easy] Was a must since he sure as hell wasn't bothering with Divination this time.

[Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms]

[Rune Dictionary]

[Spellman's Syllabary]

[New Theory of Numerology]

[Numerology and Grammatica]

With a hint of disgust he picked up [Pure-Blood Directory] and [Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy] so he could know exactly who he would need to be wary of.

[Legal Guidelines for the Manufacture of Magical Apparatus]

[Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch] Not getting hit with bludgers never hurt not to mention the +50 to Flying Skill.

Taking the last set to the front where the slack jawed worker was he smiled pleasantly. "Sorry for the wait."

"N-No it's fine." He stammered, counting up the books. "It's uh... going to be forty three galleons and seven sickles."

"I see..." Harry purposely ran his hand over his hair to briefly show-off his lightning bolt scar. "Well I'm making such a bit purchase, can't you go down on the price a bit?"

"I suppose for such a large purchase I can give you a discount." The man mentally argued with himself before nodding and ringing up the new price. "That'll be thirty-nine galleons, one sickle and six knuts please."

"Of course," Harry happily spelled the money out of his bag and once the clerk counted it up he had everything shrunk down and the thief spells removed. "Thank you for your patience earlier.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter, please come again!" Harry smiled slightly as he left the store. That damn title has donesome serious work lately.

That night Harry sat on his bed in the Leaky Cauldron, he had a minor headache from the constant information dumps but it was worth having so many new spells. Granted he probably would never use most of them but they were there nonetheless now.

He also now understood basic runes, arithmancy equations and the book on introduction to the mind arts was a far better teacher than Snape was. Then again Snape did unintentionally show him that he had a better grasp of Legilimency than most people, due to him being able to counter-attack a legilimency probe.

Harry tapped into his newly acquired knowledge and looked up a spell he found in the household charms book. It was a headache relieving spell which he promptly used on himself with a relieved sigh.

"Man, what a day..."

* * *

 **AN -** Hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to review! Your adoration is what I live and write for!

 **Stat Summary**

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Title: Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

Race: Human

Class: N/A

Level: 5 - EXP to next level 108/2000

Stat Points: 0

Skill points: 48

HP: 220/220

MP: 180/180

Stamina: 112

STR: 7 (-2)

END: 10 (-2)

AGI: 1 (+3)

INT: 20

WIS: 12

CHA: 5 (+6) [+1]

LUK: 2 (+2)

Perks: Marked as Equal, Hermoine's Notes

Status Effects: Malnourished, Horcrux

Skills: +77 Herbology, +102 Cooking, +91 Speech, +23 Sneak, +52 Unarmed, +56 Thieving, +87 Survival, +62 Small Firearms, +72 Meditation, +48 Running, +32 Bartering, +43 Wandless Magic, +16 Blunt Weapons, +28 Perception, +58 Wand Skill

Languages: English, Parseltongue, French 50/500, Bulgarian 50/500, Spanish 50/500, Russian 50/500, Italian 50/500, German 50/500, Japanese 50/500, Mandarin 50/500.

[Gear]

(No Headgear)

(No Jewelry)

[Wrist Watch]

(No Gloves)

(Weapon)

[Wand]

[+15 Wand Skill]

(Chest)

[Acromantula Robes]

[+5 Physical Defense]

[+15 Magical Defense]

[+1 CHA]

[Plain Black T-Shirt]

[+1 Defense, +1 Sneak.]

(Legs)

[Blue Jeans]

[+2 Defense.]

(Shoes)

[Black Trainers]

[1 Defense, +5 Running]


	3. Prologue III: Dog Days

**AN -** WUT? I'm posting something? That's right, my writer's block may have destroyed all progress on Shattered World but it let me sit down and hash this out at least. Anyway since I managed to bust out this chapter in a single sitting I'll try finishing chapter 31 of SW, wish me luck.

* * *

 **Easy Mode**

Harry woke up with a start at the knocking on his door. 'Housekeeping!'

He got up with a groan, threw on the nearest pair of trousers and a shirt before opening the door. "Go ahead, I'll head down for breakfast meanwhile."

The woman nodded and let him pass. Harry rubbed his scar with a wince, the damn thing was acting up again. Quirrelmort was probably hanging around again or something. Bloody git.

"Morning Tom." He waved at the barman who gave him a simple greeting. "Usual for me please."

"Comin' right up." Harry to one of the corners and simply tried to keep himself on the down-low. Tom had been a godsend and was able to make his life here the past few weeks bareable even with the amount of customers coming in and out, he usually tried to steer them away from him. Bless that man's soul, he would have to remember to get him something nice for Christmas.

That thought then brought him to another thought concerning something he had read last night. Traditionally witches and wizards were pagans and shied away from the witch burning Christians but in recent times they'd come to embrace some of the muggle traditions like Christmas and Halloween over the Winter Solstice and Samhain.

Something that blood purists used as a point against muggleborn or halfbloods as them trying to change the old ways but Harry somehow doubted many of the newer generation purebloods like Draco really even cared. Free gifts and candy? Screw tradition!

Now while Harry wasn't much for religion himself the books he'd picked up on the Old Ways and pagan rituals described that these dates were when the boundries between realms were the weakest and these gateways could be used to travel to the outer realms or used as fonts of great power.

Something to consider in the future should he ever have need to travel into the realms of the immortals. Somehow he doubted that Queen Mab would be inviting him to a Christmas dinner at the Unseelie Court any time soon however.

"Here you go, Kid." Harry was brought out of his ponderings by Tom's voice and more importantly the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks Tom, looks great as always." Tom smiled slightly and nodded before returning to his place at the bar.

Harry summoned a forgotten newspaper and began reading it as he ate. As usual nothing worthwhile was written in the rag, even Rita's scathing report on Rosier's illicit affair wasn't enough to make him think this thing would be worth the paper it was printed on. That did remind him however that he needed to shut that Beetle down soon before she got it into her head to start writing about him.

Right now would be a bit too soon but as soon as she starts digging into his love life or other personal matters, it's the Jar for her and many not-so-subtle threats about sending her to the DMLE as an unregistered animagus. Especially considering that she'd likely been unregistered for upwards of fifteen years now ever since she became a reporter, that's ten years in Azkaban easy.

As Harry savoured his meal he was thankful that a normally debilitating condition like malnutrition was fixed within the time he spent at the Leaky Cauldron, simply eating normal, wholesome, food for about two weeks and then the debuff was gone.

Death was right, having a main character-like body had some serious benefits.

Harry headed back up to his room once he finished his meal and went right back to the small desk in the room. Laid out before him were a few basic runic patterns but for the life of him he was still couldn't figure them out. Even though he had a rudimentary understanding of runes now through his absorbed knowledge he still personally didn't have an affinity towards the art.

Even now after spending the last few hours trying to figure out some mid-year runic strings he still couldn't make them work right.

"I should have taken Runes last time around..." He grumbled as he reread the instructions in 'Ancient Runes Made Easy' the introductionary book used in the first year of Ancient Runes. "Alright so if I move this one here then that would link it to that one but that still leaves that rune unpowered and... AUGH! Stupid bloody runes! It's like trying to do a fucking crossword puzzle written on a Rubik's cube!"

Standing up with a huff he gave up on those for now and instead went back to grinding his wandless magic by summoning random things from around the room. "Accio, pillow. Accio, boot. Accio..." He sighed. "I think I'm burned out..."

Truthfully he was starting to get a bit restless. Being cooped up in this small room for the last two weeks was starting to get to him, especially when he wasn't even forced to be in there like he was with the Dursleys. He theoretically could go out and do stuff but why risk it?

Harry paced around for a bit before falling on his bed. *Hoot. Hoot.* His favorite snowy owl choose this moment to land beside him on the bed. He smiled and stroked her feathers lovingly, silly bird had to go and get herself killed last time...

"Sorry girl, just a little anxious. A few more days till the start of first year." *Hoot* "Yeah I know, I'm just a little excited is all. There so many things I want to do better this time." Hedwig turned her head to the side. *Hoot?*

He smiled and shook his head "Nevermind that girl, how about some treats?"

*Hoot, hoot* The owl flapped her wings appreciatively and flew back to her perch while Harry walked over and pulled out a few owl cookies from a bag near her perch.

Harry watched her eat away at the treats while he stroked her feathers. It was nice having his old friend back. As soon as he was able to get away with it he would find Selwyn and banish his head through a brick wall for what he did.

"Hmm, now I'm contemplating murder... I should probably go outside for a while." Luckily for him however an answer to his boredom began tapping on his window. Harry walked over and let the small black owl in, taking the letter from the satchel on it's back.

'Dear Mr. Potter,

I apologize for the lateness of my letter but for the past two weeks since our first discussion, I have been searching and re-searching through old court files and have come to a startling and horrifying conclusion. Sirius Black was never given a trial.

I even enlisted the aid of my husband in this but neither of us were able to so much as even come up with an official statement of arrest. This grave miscarriage of justice disturbs me greatly, not only as a professional but as a fellow pureblood and more importantly as a family member.

I have brought this issue up to the Director of the DMLE, Madame Amelia Bones, and have asked to resurface Sirius' case. I also brought up your request to speak with Sirius to her while I was there and she agreed only because the investigation shocked her aswell and she also wishes to know the truth.

Please clear your schedule for August 24th at 10 AM.

Yours faithfully,

Andromeda Tonks.'

Harry couldn't help the wide grin as he finished the letter. "I'll get you out of there Sirius, I promise." He went over to his desk and wrote a short reply letter stating that he would be ready by that time and sent it off with the owl from earlier.

Looking up at his calendar he marked the day. _Four more days and I get to see that mutt's ugly mug again._ He tried to keep the happy tears from spilling but a few roled down his cheeks before he could successfully blink them away.

*Hooot.* Hedwig cooed as she rubbed her face against his.

"I'll be fine Hed, I'm just going to go see my godfather soon." Harry told her happily before setting her down on her perch "I have a meeting with the goblins today so I'm heading out for bit Hedwig, feel free to go out and hunt for a while if you get bored in here ok?"

*Hoot, Hoot!*

Harry let his hair fall over the scar before leaving the room. "Going out for a spot, Tom." He said with a wave as he walked towards the back exit that led into Diagon alley.

"Take care."

Harry didn't really have any destination in mind but after spending so much time indoors grinding for days on end he was looking for _any_ reason to step out for a while. It was getting closer to mid-day so people were now starting to mill about the Alley.

Since it was getting close to lunch time he decided to find someplace to eat. He remembered Katie telling him that her parents ran a small cafe just past the Quidditch shop and how when she was a child she would always pass by it and ask her parents to let her go to the store since it was so close and thus explained her love for Quidditch.

Seeing Quality Quidditch Supplies just down the walk he continued on towards the corner where the Bell family cafe was. It was an open air cafe with tables and chairs outside and a small shop where they made the food and drinks. It also had a very gryffindor theme to it with reds and golds so he figured Katie's parents were griffs also.

Harry took a seat at an open table and picked up the small menu on the table. A minute or so later a woman came by with a smile. "Welcome to Bell's what can I get for you today?"

"Uh, I'll take the tuna sandwhich with some crisps and a cola." The woman nodded and jotted down the order before heading back into the small shop. Harry took out a small black journal while he waited and wrote down something that just came to his mind.

'Remember to make contact with the house elves in the kitchen.' While magic naturally sped up one's metabolism even for those born with a slower one, a healthy body was stronger and had more stamina and for that he needed to keep up his healthier diet then the usual fatty meats and sugary deserts served during dinner at Hogwarts.

'Also destroy the diadem asap.' He suddenly remembered due to Dobby telling him about the Come and Go room. 'And free Dobby.' Harry added.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." A young voice said causing Harry to look up. "Got your order."

"Oh thanks." Harry said with a smile, happy to see his old friend and former teammate again.

"You're welcome, just let me know if you need anything else. Oh! I'm Katie by the way." With a cheerful wave the twelve year old girl went back to into the small shop.

Harry closed his journal and put it back into his inventory before starting in on his meal. _This isn't half bad._

"-We can have lunch here, it's a more muggle friendly cafe run by two of my former students. Luckily you are my last family on the list so I don't mind answering some more of your questions while we eat." A familiar and elderly voice said from behind him causing him to turn.

"Oh, good afternoon Deputy Headmistriss." Harry greeted the woman who turned towards him just as he stood up.

"Ah, good afternoon mister Potter." She said with a smile "And please, call me Professor. I'm sure my full title is a handful to continuously say. I know it is for me."

"Of course, Professor." He then looked over at the family she was guiding around and let his actual surprise show. "Pardon my manners, Hadrian Potter, at your service." Harry said formally with a smile and a nod towards the family.

McGonagall's lips twiched in amusement "I see my suggestion of looking up those books on etiquitte were well advised. Mister Potter this is David, Hazel and Hermoine Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Harry said as he shook all their hands. "It's nice to meet another of my future classmates." He said to Hermoine specifically.

She smiled shyly, "I'm rather nervous to be honest. All of this is all so new but it's also so very exciting!" Hermoine ended her statement with a grin showing her true feelings on the matter.

Harry chuckled good naturedly "You get used to it quick, I've really only known about the magical word for about two weeks now but it's pretty great."

He then gestured towards his lunch "I was actually about to eat myself, would you like to join me?"

"Really?" Hermoine asked unsurely, not at all used to having anyone her age let alone a boy be nice to her.

"Of course," Harry said happily, something he didn't even have to fake since he really was happy to see his best friend again. "Here let me."

David raised an eye brow as he watched the boy pull out the chair for his daughter. "Not bad for a kid." He whispered to his wife who giggled slightly and patted his arm.

Harry then turned towards them, "Ah, apologies, I hope I didn't intrude on your plans. I would be honored if you join me Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Professor?"

"Well I might as well." Minerva said with a slight smile and sat down. _He reminds me so much of James when he was that age._

"We'd love to Hadrian." Hazel said with a kind smile and took a seat followed by her husband.

"By the way, what brings you into the Alley today Mr. Potter? As I recall your home is a ways away from Charing Cross." Minerva asked after they placed their orders with Mrs. Bell.

"Business actually, I recently bought a small storefront and I'm going to go see how the renovation is going." He answered truthfully, not really seeing any need to lie.

"You... you bought a store?" David couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice.

"That's right. I plan on opening a joke slash candy shop." Harry told him.

"But how?" Hazel wondered.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know. You see my father came from a wealthy family and left me with quite a bit of money and I used some of my trust fund to open up my own shop since I don't have access to the money from the main family vault." He explained in a way that muggles could understand.

McGonagall smirked "A joke shop? James would be so proud... your mother perhaps not as much."

Harry smiled but didn't comment on it. "So has Professor McGonagall gone over the house system to you yet?" He asked Hermoine.

"No I haven't, thank you for reminding me Mr. Potter." Minerva said before turning to the bushy haired girl "Like your fellow classmate mentioned Hogwarts is sorted into a house system. The four houses being Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Every student is sorted into a house based on their characteristics to place them with like minded students. Gryffindor is home to the brave, Hufflepuff that of the Loyal, Ravenclaw holds the Intelligent and Slytherin the cunning." McGonagall explained. "Our young Mr. Potter here seems assured that he will be joining Ravenclaw this year."

Harry grinned "I assure you Professor, Gryffindor was a close second."

"I'm sure." The woman huffed but held no bite to her words. "Given your enthusiasm during our stop at the bookstore, I fear I might lose you to Ravenclaw as well Miss Granger."

"Lose me?" A confused Hermoine asked.

Harry turned towards his soon-to-be again best friend "You see Professor McGonagall here is the Head of House Gryffindor."

"Been reading up I see." Minerva commented.

Harry grinned "I'm going claw for a reason Professor."

She smiled fondly "Clearly, to this day I still wonder why Lily wasn't in Ravenclaw herself. Then I remember than any woman brave enough to marry James Potter definately belonged in Gryffindor."

Katie and her mother came to the table just then and dropped off their food. "So Mr. and Mrs. Granger what do you two do for a living?" Harry asked so they could be included in the conversation while he started in on his sandwhich once more. Luckily he ordered tuna so it's not like it was going to get any colder.

"Ah, well we're both Dentists." Hazel answered. "We own a practice in London."

"Oh I see." Harry could vaguely remember Hermoine mentioning something of the sort. "Well it must have been quite the surprise when you learned that Hermoine was a witch."

"It was a bit of a surprise," David admitted before turning a fond eye towards his daughter "but that just meant that our Hermoine was even more gifted than we thought."

"Daaad!" Hermoine moaned in embarassment. She hoped her new possible friend didn't think any less of her for her father's words.

"Speaking of which, you seem to be dealing with this quite well given your own mundane upbringing Mr. Potter." McGonagall observed.

"Well that's just because your letter simply confirmed something I've known for a long time." Harry said with a shrug as he wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his coke can into his hand and took a sip. "Even when I was younger I was intimately aware of my magic."

Minerva's eyes widened at the feat of power and control "Very impressive Mr. Potter, silent casting is a sixth year skill and wandless magic takes an advanced understanding of magic itself to perform even the simplest of spells."

"Well like I said I've been using my magic for some time now so that's probably had something to do with it. I read about wizards in passing from a Dungeons and Dragons guidebook and figured that the strange things I could do was also magic." Harry told them.

"Aha! So you play a wizard? I'm actually a level forty paladin myself ." David said with a grin earning a snicker from his wife.

"Uhh..." Harry was momentarilly caught off-guard before looking away sheepishly, "I've actually never played the game myself to be honest."

"Well that's a shame." David's enthusiasm suddenly deflated.

"I'm sure you can nerd out some other time honey." Hazel said patronizingly while patting him on the hand.

Hermoine groaned as she covered her face with her hands. Why, after finally meeting someone her age who was nice, did her parents have to keep embarrassing her? " _Please_ stop dad!"

"Alright, alright." David relented. "So Hadrian what do you like to do?"

"Hmm... well when I'm not training my magic or doing chores I sometimes play on my cousin's game console." Harry told them. "Though from what I've learned most electronics short out in heavily magic filled areas so I don't think I'll be playing any video games for a while."

David's eyes lit up once more "Oh really? Which games do you play?"

"My cousin has a few but the only one I actually liked was Final Fantasy."

"Oh, great pick!" The man said with a grin "I really enjoyed that one as well."

Hazel smiled and shook her head "Boys."

"Oh don't give me that, correct me if I'm wrong but who was it that always wanted to go to the arcade when we were dating? Hmmm?" David teased, and his wife relented with a smile.

"Point."

Professor McGonagall didn't seem to understand any of that but Harry found Hermoine's parents to be pretty funny and wondered why she never talked about them. "Your parents seem like nice people Hermoine." He whispered to the girl who seemed to be trying to hide in her new robes.

Hermoine poked her head out and looked at him strangely "You think so?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, you shouldn't be so embarassed, they're actually kind of fun to be around."

He enjoyed the casual chat around the table and he was glad he checked his watch when he did because he was due at his shop's location in five minutes. "Oh!" Harry suddenly exclaimed and stood up "Sorry but I need to get going soon or the goblins will have my head. It was nice meeting you both Mr and Mrs Granger and you as well Hermoine, look for me on the train and we'll talk some more!"

He didn't wait for them to reply and took off for the store front at a brisk walk, dodging and weaving between people as he tried not to lose any time. "What just happened?" David wondered as he watched the polite young man suddenly just take off like the devil was after him.

"I belive, that Mr Potter is close to running late to a meeting with the goblins. As I'm sure you've already gathered from our visit to Gringotts, they're an ornery bunch." Minerva explained. "That bit about taking his head wasn't hyperbole."

"I hope he's going to be ok." Hermoine murmured with a slightly worried expression, she didn't want her first friend in the wizarding world to be killed by those mean people.

 **000**

Luckily the store was close by so Harry made it a minute early and took the chance to calm his breathing. He noticed the goblin walking towards him and walked up to him. "Good afternoon."

The goblin took his hand and shook it firmly, "Good afternoon Heir Potter, I am Bloodknuckle."

"Pleasure, now let's get to it shall we?" The goblin nodded, pleased that the human wouldn't mince words more than was necessary. He strode up to the door and took out a key that he used to open up the store. "Do you know about magical keys Heir Potter?"

"Other than my Gringotts one, no I can't say I do." Harry admitted.

"All business doors are spelled with a basic Anti-Alohomora Charm. The door will only be opened by a key specially designed to open that specific door or skilled enough wizards could bruteforce open the door open with a powerful enough Alohamora spell." The goblin informed him, "Gringotts does however offer the service to increase the power of the Anti-Alohamora charm for a fee."

"I see... and how much would that cost? I'd hate to be robbed by some desperate idiot." Harry asked as they stepped into the shop and the goblin activated the runic cluster behind the counter that turned on the lights.

From what he'd read so far in his runes book this was a combination of a basic rune string that acted like a lumos spell linked to a more advanced master cluster that can activate all of them at once.

The room was designed with reds and golds like he'd asked, the Twins would have to add their own unique flair to it but for now it looked nice for a basic shop until they really got off the ground.

"Twenty galleons covers our intermidiate design, strong enough to hold back a small group of people trying to unlock it at once. For fifty we also offer our advanced design where the only way you could get in is to either have the key or blast the door itself down." Bloodknuckle told him.

"Huh, well remind me to get the twenty galleon one then, no point in spending fifty if they could just blast the door down anyway." Harry commented as he inspected the furniture, "By the way is there anyway to reinforce the doors and windows so that doesn't happen?"

The goblin grinned "Of course, Gringotts offers that service for one hundred galleons."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry said with a chuckle "Add it to the list then."

"Very good." The goblin nodded and jotted it down on a piece of parchment.

"And the second floor?" Harry asked.

"The previous owner used it as a living space and office." The goblin answered "We wanted to know how you would like it furnished."

"Keep the office portion but open up the other space to be used for testing our new joke products. Also does this place have a basement?" Harry asked as they walked back down the stairs.

"It does in fact," The goblin said as he motined for Harry to follow him behind the counter to a trap door in the floor. "It works as a decent storage area."

Harry looked around at the basement, it was rather small but expansion charms could fix that. "On second thought could you expand the basement to twice the size and reinforce the walls? We'll use this area for testing our new products and use the second floor for storage."

The goblin grinned "That will cost and additional one hundred fifty. One hundred for the reinforment and fifty for the expansion charms."

"That's fine." Harry told him. Mentally counting his money, he hadn't spent any since his last visit to Gringotts so he should still have nine hundred galleons left over from his five-thousand.

They exited the basement and Harry looked around. He still needed to buy candy product but that wouldn't be too much of a hassle. "I think that's everything here Bloodknuckle."

"Understood, shall we move on to the other location?" The goblin asked and Harry agreed with the goblin locking the door behind them.

It was a short and terse walk to their next destination as Harry figured that goblins weren't really much for small talk and he was unwilling to test that theory. It only took a few minutes before they arrived at the small shop he bought specifically for his personal use.

"As you requested in your last visit we've taken down the walls to open up the space and outfitted it with some of the best potioneering equipment currently on the market." Bloodknuckle summarized. "Other than that we haven't done much to the store other than repair some of the issues it had from falling into disrepair."

"Excellent, I'd like these walls strengthened as well and the fifty galleon charm added to the door." Harry said as he looked around, other than the equipment there wasn't really much to see in the now empty area. "Also remove the windows and make them solid walls, I'd rather not have people looking in."

"Very well, we can do that for say... ten galleons." The goblin suggested.

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at the goblin, "Five. That's no more than three minutes of work."

"Perhaps but that is the price." It said with a fanged grin. Greedy little shit.

"Alright, how about this instead?" Harry took out his wand and transfigured the windows to match the walls and poured in enough power to make them stay that way for the next few months. He'd have to recharge them during the winter break but that was of no consequence. "Now you get nothing, would have been better to settle for five gold, no?"

The goblin's grin dropped and it grudgingly voiced it's surprise. "Clearly I underestimated you Heir Potter."

"Three galleons to make it permanent for me?" Harry offered.

"Fi-" It cut itself off when Harry's eyes narrowed. "Very well, three."

"Excellent, I think that will be everything then. I'll look forward to your owl." Harry said as they stepped outside.

"Gringotts thanks you for your continued patronage, Heir Potter." The goblin grunted before turning on its heel and walking back towards Gringotts.

Seeing as he had nothing else going on for the day Harry returned back to the Cauldron and sat down at his desk. "Hey girl, fancy going a bit out of the way?"

*Hoot?*

"I need you to find a man named Remus Lupin and deliver a letter to him, I have no idea where he's at though. Think you could find him on your own?" Harry asked his dear owl.

*Hooot!*

"Awesome, thanks girl."

'Dear Mr. Lupin,

I am Hadrian Potter. I wanted to write you as I've been told that you were a close friend of my parents and wanted to know if you were willing to meet with me and talk about them. Another matter however takes precedence, I believe that Sirius Black is innocent and intend on visiting him in Azkaban to find out the truth.

I have memories of Sirius and Peter Pettigrew from when I was a child but sadly I don't recall ever seeing you. It was also due to these fond memories I had of my dogfather that I believe he's innocent and the real rat was Pettigrew.

I leave for Hogwarts in two weeks so I understand if that is too short notice for you to be able to meet me but if you are able then I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron and until September first.

Yours Truly,

Hadrian James Potter.'

With a nod of approval he sealed the letter up with some wax and his family crest before sending it off with Hedwig. "I hope Hedwig finds him before I have to leave."

Looking over to the side of his desk he grimmaced seeing the runic string worksheets. "Ugh, that's the last thing I want to see right now."

Getting up he went over to his bed and laid down "Occlumency sounds like a good idea right now, a lot of stuff happened today so I need to sort it all out."

 **000**

Harry opened his eyes and noticed that it was already dark out. He stood up and stretched his limbs for a bit before looking at his watch. "Seven twenty... wonder if Tom has some left over dinner."

Walking down the stairs he went up to the bar and asked. "Hey Tom any grub left from dinner? Had a bit of a kip earlier and only just woke."

"Yeah there's some stew left if you want me to warm it up fer ya?" Tom offered.

"Sounds great, some water too please." The man nodded and went into the back to fetch the food.

"What do you feel like eating Susan?" An older voice drew his attention towards a table to his right.

"Umm, I'm not sure yet Aunty." A shy voice answered.

The woman chuckled "Take your time."

It took Harry a moment before figuring out that it was Amelia Bones the director of the DMLE and her niece Susan Bones. He wanted to thank her for the opportunity to see Sirius freed two years earlier but he didn't want to intrude on her time with Susan.

From what he remembered Amelia was Susan's last living relative after the first war and she was devastated when Amelia was assassinated in their fifth year. They became a lot closer afterwards as Susan could relate to him due to all the unwanted attention she got when the Prophet reported on Amelia's murder.

Susan was a good duelist and a better friend so he hoped he could count on her support when he started raising his army once more, only this time he would take an earlier and more proactive stance on training them to be fighting fit for the second war he knew was going to come.

"May we help you?" Harry blinked and much to his embarassment realised that he was staring.

"Ah, apologies Madam Bones, I was actually considering if it would be rude or not to approach you and thank you for providing me an opportunity to see my godfather soon. I didn't want to intrude." He answered honestly.

Amelia looked confused "I don't follow?"

Harry walked over to their table and motioned towards the empty seat "May I?"

"Please." Amelia said, "Now what is this about thanking me?"

"Right, before I answer I'd prefer to keep this quiet. I am Hadrian James Potter and I recieved Mrs. Tonk's letter this morning informing me that you agreed to my request to see Sirius Black." Harry whispered causing Susan's eyes to widen but she was able to keep herself in check so as not to blurt out something loudly.

"I see," The woman nodded "I'm actually curious about the legitimacy of Mr. Black's incarceration myself due to there being absolutely no records concerning his trial."

Susan's eyes widened further "You mean-"

"Shush." Amelia quietted the girl, "You will not speak about what you heard today Susan, is that understood?"

The girl gulped and nodded hastily "Yes Aunty."

"Thank you again for your help on this matter Madam Bones," Harry said as he extended his hand to shake hers before looking over at Susan "and it was a pleasure meeting you miss Bones, I hope we'll become friends this year."

Susan blushed when Harry took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before standing up once more and heading back over to the bar where his food was ready.

As Harry sat down he received a few notifications that made him smile.

[A lasting impression made on the members of House Bones: +1500 Rep. You are now Friendly with House Bones +2500/9999]

[Quest Objective complete: Met Heiress Bones.]

Harry finished eating his soup when a thought occurred to him "Hey Tom?"

"Yes?" The man set down the glass he was cleaning and turned towards the boy.

"I rather enjoyed cooking while I was at my former residence, any chance I could convince you to let me help you with the food?" It would certainly be a good way grind his cooking skill.

"Oh?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow "Can ya prove it?"

Harry grinned "Sure, got something in mind?"

"I think your first customers are coming up right now." Tom nodded behind Harry.

"Hello Tom, we'd like two medium-rare steaks please. Pumpkin juice for her and some wine for me." Tom jotted down the order.

"Alright, it'll be a few minutes Amelia." The woman thanked him once more and the Bones women walked back to their table. "You heard the lady, two steaks, let's see what you can do kid."

[Quest Alert! Cooking at the Cauldron.]

[Successfully cook two steaks for the Bones family.]

[Reward: 200 XP, +5 Cooking skill, +500 rep with Tom, employment at the Leaky Cauldron.]

[Failure: 20 XP, -500 rep with Tom.]

Harry accepted the quest and stepped down from the stool, mentally recounting a few recipies for steak from the few cook books he'd absorbed. He walked into the kitchen where Tom was waiting for him and noticed that there was a large freezer and an old gas stove. "I'm guessing neither of those actually use electricity?"

Tom laughed "Course not, the freezer has cooling and preserving charms in it and the stove works off of runes that regulate heat temperatures."

Harry accepted the answer as he never even bothered to think about how Mrs Weasley's stove worked before without electricity. "Alright so two medium rare; I need olive oil, salt and pepper."

Without prompting Harry walked over to the freezer and opened it up, quickly finding two cuts that he liked and setting them on the table. "Is there a spell specifically used to de-frost food or just general warming charms?"

Tom blinked "Uh... no, I usually just hit'em with a quick warmer."

Harry nodded and took out his wand. _"Vapos Minima"_

The man didn't even bother hiding his surprise that a boy not even in Hogwarts yet could use the boiling steam spell, he also didn't bother questioning it as nothing about Hadrian Potter seemed normal anyway.

Harry then pointed at his left hand _"Scourgify."_ He then repeated the spell for his right. "Never used a magical range before, it work the same as a muggle one?"

"Ah, yeah, it should." Tom answered though he wasn't entirely sure as he'd never used a muggle stove before.

His steam spell melted the ice off the steaks while Harry tested out the magical range and sure enough the knobs worked just like a muggle one. "Salt and pepper?" He asked Tom who pointed over at a shelf.

"Perfect. They should be done in about ten minutes." He informed the man who simply nodded and went back out the front. The kid seemed to know what he was doing so he decided to keep an eye on the front.

[Cook: Grilled Steak]?

Harry tapped yes and he suddenly felt as if he'd been cooking steaks his whole life. He got to work seasoning the steaks once his spell wore off before placing them on the stove's built in grill.

After five minutes he flipped them over and waited another few while checking them with a simply charm created to check the temperature of whatever it was aimed at. After another two minutes they looked done and he transferred them to a pair of plates, sliding the ends off and smiling when he saw the pink core.

[Recipe complete. Received: Grilled Steak x2 ]

[Grilled Steak heals 200 HP when eaten.]

[Grilled Steak offers the well-fed buff: +10 Endurance for 1 Hour.]

[+2 Cooking Skill: 104/500]

"Order up." Harry called out as he brought the dishes up to the bar where Tom inspected them.

"Well I'll be damned." He said, highly impressed by the quality of the food. "Good job, kid."

[Quest Complete!]

[+200(240) XP, +5 Cooking skill, +500 Rep with Tom.]

Harry grinned "Thanks."

Tom took the order and the drinks over to the Bones table while Harry leaned against the wall and waited for his future employer to come back. "Well, they certainly seemed happy with the meal. What else can you do?"

"Give me a copy of your full menu and I'll have it memorized in no time." Harry said confidantly.

Tom chuckled but didn't doubt him this time. "Alright, here you go. Go ahead and get familiarized with the kitchen I'll send you some orders as they come."

As soon as Harry entered the kitchen he activated the menu and absorbed the information. The pamphlet was destroyed but at least he now knew the entire menu by heart with perfect recollection of it. "Man that's useful."

Harry spent a few minutes looking around the kitchen and finding out where Tom kept everything when his second order came in. Tom walked into the back and handed him a slip of paper from his pad. "I need a prawn sandwhich with some chips."

"Got it." Harry got to work on the order and set it to automize the work while he mentally sat back and watched his body prepare the food. It didn't take long to make the sandwhich and even less to cut up some potatoes and fry them up.

[+1 Cooking.]

He took the dish back up to the bar and set it down. "Ready, Tom."

Tom gave it a once over before nodding "Good work."

Harry smiled and went back into the kitchen. Time to sit back, relax, and auto-craft his way to culinary mastery.

 **000**

"It's starting to get slow so you can call it a day Hadrian." Tom said as he walked into the kitchen, "Good work by the way, you really impressed me."

Harry resumed control of his body and worked the kinks out of it and looked at his watch, it was 8 PM now. "No problem Tom, you've been nice enough to let me stay here without asking too many questions so I wanted to do something to help while also keeping up with my cooking."

"Well anytime you want to help, feel free, the customers seemed to really like your food so I'd appreciate the help whenever you feel up to it." Tom said gratefully, "I doubt you need the gold but honest work deserves honest pay."

He accepted the three galleons but now he felt a little bad since he didn't actually do any of the work himself. Then again if it helped Tom's business, did it really matter? "Glad to help."

[Daily Quest Unlocked: Cooking at the Cauldron.]

[Reward: +100 XP, +50 rep with Tom, 1 Galleon per hour.]

[Failure: 10 XP, -50 rep with Tom.]

"I'll help an hour or two during lunch time. I need something to keep me from locking myself in my room all day anyway." Harry reasoned.

Tom laughed "Sounds good to me. Anyway go get some sleep boyo, I'll take over from here."

"See you in the morning." Harry said before making his way up the stairs to his room. He crashed on the bed and managed to take off his runners before passing out for the night.

 **000**

 **August 24th**

Harry stretched as he woke up. "Today's the day." He quickly sat up and checked the time on his watch. 7:42.

Good he still had plenty of time.

It didn't take him very long to finish his morning rituals and putting on one of his new expensive and stylish robes before heading down for breakfast after his usual application of obscuring charms.

"Morning Tom," He greeted, taking a seat at the bar.

"Morning Had- Kid." Tom quickly corrected himself. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough." Harry answered with a shrug, "Usual would you? And some coffee."

"Cream?"

"Plenty." Harry said with a nod. With a sigh he leaned against the counter, Death willing, Sirius would be questioned under veritaserum today. Said questioning would lead to him telling the truth and that would give them enough basis to form a proper trial hearing at the Wizengamot along with letting him out of Azkaban on probation due to him never being officially sentenced in the first place.

He gratefully took the plate of breakfast and hot drink a few minutes later, relishing in the taste of the coffee. He knew what it was having made it often enough for the Dursleys when he was a kid but it wasn't until they were on the run that he truly began to appreciate the drink.

Especially since Wideye potions became highly addictive and gave back diminishing returns the more you used them. Caffeine on the other hand was significantly less addictive and tasted a whole hell of a lot better than the foul alertness potion.

Checking his watch again he saw that he stil had a little over an hour to burn until he had to meet with Andromeda. _Might as well walk around for a bit._

Getting up he waved at the barman "Hey Tom I have some business this afternoon so I won't be able to help with the lunch crowd today."

Tom nodded with a smile, "Not a problem lad."

With a final wave Harry made his way into Diagon Alley. With no real goal in mind he simply walked around aimlessly for a while. F&B's was a bust seeing as they didn't have any new books that interested him.

Harry briefly considered buying a broom but given his age he doubted they would sell him one. He could try using glamours to make himself look older but the quidditch shop owners would no doubt be used to that trick already and likely shoot him down regardless.

Slowing down his gait as he reached said quidditch store, another thought struck him. He was Hadrian James Potter. The-Boy-With-The-Hyphenated-And-Needlessly-Capitalized-Title. If he wanted a broomstick then they would likely trip over themselves to give him the Nimbus 2000 just for the rights to say they sold him the broom.

Decision made he walked into the store, subtly undoing his obscuring charms as he walked in. He also made sure to make The Boy Who Lived his active title to double its effects.

[Boy-Who-Lived] - Activated -

+4 Charisma while inside of **Magical Britain.**

20% **Discount** on purchases, 20% **Profit** on sales.

Almost as if a magnet suddenly appeared on him, all eyes turned his way after the bell on the door jingled. "My word... is that Hadrian Potter?" The clerk said to himself in an awed whisper.

Reigning in the eye-roll that threatened to give him away he walked up to the counter with Charming Smile #3 while making tilting his head just enough for the scar to peek through his hair. "Good Morning, I was hoping I could buy a Nimbus 2000."

"A-Ah of course Sir... only... first years aren't allowed to own their own brooms, Mister Potter."

Harry frowned dramatically "Pity, and here I was ready to let everyone at Hogwarts know where I got my amazing new racing broom. They would ask 'Hadrian! Where did you get that amazing broom?' and naturally I would respond 'Why, Quality Quidditch Supplies, of course.' alas that seems like it will soon change to 'Quidditch Unlimited' seeing as you are unwilling to sell to the Boy-Who-Lived."

The man reeled back as if he'd been slapped "N-No that's not it at all, Sir!" He immediately proclaimed, if word got out that he refused to sell to _the_ Hadrian Potter, his business would be ruined!

"Oh?"

"Yes, yes, most people ignore that silly rule anyway - most parents buy their children brooms as early as six!- as a valued customer I will of course sell to you. A-At a discount even! Twenty-percent off, for our nations hero!" The man was quick to kiss his ass now that he had threatened to take his business elsewhere.

"Such a generous offer," Hadrian replied with Grateful Smile #6 "I think I'll take you up on it. From what I hear my late Father was a Chaser for the Gryffindor team so I think I'd like to try joining the team next year. And for that I'll need a fast and reliable broom." He said, not so subtly eyeing the Nimbus 2000 behind the man.

"Ah yes of course! I went to school with the Late Lord Potter, amazing chaser he was, no doubt flying runs in your blood!" The man said in relief that his store wouldn't be ruined. Quickly turning around he grabbed the nearest Nimbus and presented it on the counter for Harry.

"The Nimbus 2000 as you see here is the newest model, vastly surpassing the previous Nimbus 1700 in speed, handling and durability! It boasts an impressive top-speed of 185 km/h and accelerates at 0-105 in less than five seconds!"

Harry nodded along, having already known all of this from his previous life but he had a part to play. With Excited Grin #2 in place he pulled out his coin pouch "I'll take it!"

"Excellent!"

"Also I'd like to get some gear... and a full servicing kit as well."

The man nodded eagerly as he set to work on the order. "Yes, Yes of course, if you'll just step this way my assisstant can get you fitted!"

The assisstant - a familiar fifteen year old girl who looked to be doing a summer job stint - had been looking their way dazedly as she followed the conversation, only snapping out of reverie once the shop owner called her over. "Penelope get Mister Potter here fitted for a set of armor."

Penelope nodded quickly and motioned to the side "This way please, Mister Potter."

He smiled and offer the girl his hand once they reached the podium. "Hadrian Potter."

"P-Penelope Clearwater. " She uttered with a slight blush as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"A pleasure." He said with Flirtatious Wink #4 added for a bit of extra charm that seemed to work if the increased blush from the girl was any indication. "I'm planning on trying for either chaser or seeker so I don't need a full set just the basics will do."

"What house do you think you will be joining?" She asked with thinly veiled anticipation.

"Ravenclaw." He answered simply.

Her eyes widened. "Really? I- I mean... I'm actually in Ravenclaw. Four- err Fifth Year, I was planning on trying out for a Chaser spot as well. All three chasers graduated last year so Professor Flitwick needs a full line-up."

"Is that so?" He wasn't aware of that last time around. "What about the seeker?"

"The current captain, Joseph Blurbridge, he'll be a Seventh Year." She asnwered.

Harry looked down at her with a grin "That rules out seeker then so I guess we'll be getting to know each other real well in the future as fellow chasers huh?"

She blushed once more but returned his grin "I guess so,"

 **000**

After paying for his Quidditch gear and broom he took it back to his room and waited out the last fifteen minutes for Andromeda in the hall. Seeing the woman walk in he promptly stood up and walked over to her. "Missus Tonks, it's good to see you again." He said while offering his hand.

"Mister Potter, likewise." She replied with a slight smile before her face returned to a stone-like quality. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be considering where we'll be going."

With a slight grimace she gave a curt nod in agreement. "Quite. We'll be flooing to the Ministry where we will meet with Madam Bones."

Harry didn't see the need to comment any further and simply followed the woman to the walk-in chimney and floo'd to the Ministry, thankfully catching his footing before he made a fool of himself.

It was a short walk and elevator ride - magic elevators - to the DMLE offices. During which he pondered the utter bullshit that was 'Muggle electronics don't work in high magic areas' _Such shite. Fucking Ministry is just keeping the good stuff for themselves._

Flying cars for example.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Andromeda whispered loud enough for him to hear which drew his attention outward.

"Yes," He said simply, "I was momentarilly distracted by idle thoughts."

"We're almost there so get ready to meet with the Director of the DMLE." Harry nodded once more and focused on the task before him.

They were met moments later by two Aurors in the standard brown armored trench coats with badges pinned on the front. He remembered when he used to be one of these guys, like his father. Until he learned that even the 'elite' members of the DMLE was still restricted by miles of bureaucratic redtape and bullshit.

"Mrs. Tonks and Mr. Potter?" One of the glorified pencil pushers asked as he approached them. He didn't recognize either of these two so they either died before the war, abandoned the force like many others or he simply hadn't seen them.

"That's us." Andromeda answered for them.

"Madam Bones is awaiting us at the DMLE's portkey zone." Harry remembered Tonks telling him about that. It was an area within the department that held special wards allowing outbound portkeys but not inbound.

It would allow for quick responce to emergencies but you could only pre-load so many destinations into portkeys and more often than not the Aurors appeared far too late, unnable to even save their boss from being killed in her own home last time around.

While the loss of Amelia led to him and Susan becoming much closer in his previous life, he wasm't about to let Susie suffer through that again if he could prevent it.

He made sure not to let his mind slip this time and greeted the director when she turned to him "Harry Potter, thank you for allowing me to come Madam Bones."

She accepted his hand with a shake "A pleasure Mr. Potter. It's not often people willingly set foot in Azkaban, let alone an eleven year old. I will ask only once, are you sure you wish to join us?"

Sensing that the woman wasn't so much insulting him as she was trying to show concern for him he simply nodded and kept the bite out of his words, "Yes Madam Bones."

She stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding curtly "Very well then, everyone grab on to the rope."

He, Andromeda, Bones and three other Aurors all held on to a thick cord of rope as she spoke the keyword. "Resort!"

 **000**

Harry staggered to his feet but managed to keep his balance before turning towards the slightly ruffled Director with an amused smile "Your keyword to travel to Azkaban is 'Resort'?"

She returned the look "Our portkey crafter has an odd sense of humor."

"Indeed." Andromeda added primly as she straightened her suit. "Shall we? I'd rather not dawdle in this place."

Harry made sure to ramp up the strength on his occlumency shields to lessen the effects of the dementors since he couldn't just bust out a patronus charm out of nowhere. Especially considering he was an underage wizard who hadn't even stepped foot in a magical school yet and that's not even mentioning the three Aurors and the Director of the DMLE standing not ten feet from him.

For now he would just have to grit his teeth and bear it for Sirius' sake.

"Shields up." Amelia ordered and suddenly whispy barriers of joy and happiness surrounded them, cast by the three Aurors as they made their way into the prison. They made a quick visit to the warden where he and his the few guardsmen under his command followed the Director up to the very top of the prison where the worst of the worst were held under maximum dementor exposure.

As they approached Sirius' cell he heard a cackling laugh that made his blood boil. He briefly considered the pros and cons of simply killing that psycho bitch that took his godfather away from him right now. No one would miss her right? Granted Amelia probably wouldn't see it that way but dammit if it wasn't tempting to sneak away for a moment and toss a withering curse her way.

Thinking better of it, he forged on. If Bella escaped again then she was dead, if not then that means that Voldemort was never around to bust her out in the first place. Either was fine for him.

"P-M-390, Sirius Black." The warden called out, "Stand up prisoner, face the back wall and hands behind your head!"

Sirius wasn't entirely sure what was happening but complied nonetheless. He felt someone approach him and place one of his wrists in some magically binding cuffs followed by the other. "What's... going... on?" He rasped.

"You are to be transferred to the DMLE where you'll be questioned on the the events that transpired on October 31st 1981. Following this questioning you will be tried at the Wizengamot and either absolved of your crimes or sentenced." Madam Bones informed the man who could barely believe his ears. "I suggest you come peacefully and cooperate fully Mr. Black."

"Y-Yes... of course." He readily complied with her request and allowed himself to be led out of his cell. Were he not so caught up in his own thoughts of freedom he might have noticed the black haired boy who looked so much like his best fried.

 **000**

Several hours later Harry had to keep a tight control over his emotions as Dumbledore banged his gavel to silence the court room. "After much deliberation this august body finds Sirius Orion Black innocent of all charges and to receive a compensation of ten-thousand galleons for each year of wrongful imprisonment. Lord Black as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I must express my deepest and most sincere apologies over this grave injustice." He banged his gavel once more and dismissed emergency session.

This time Harry had to hold back his sneer. _Fuck you Albus, you knew all along Sirius was innocent but you let him rot in there anyway to keep up appearances. That little shit-eater Snape won't get to kill you this time because you're my pray now._

As the Aurors removed the chains from Sirius he stood up at Andromeda's urging and followed her to the floor. Sirius still hadn't looked up from the floor, still shaken and in disbelief that he was not only suddenly free but exonerated. It was almost too much for the man who had all but given up hope.

"Sirius?" Harry took care to steady his voice. He would not - could not - break down right now. Sirius needed him. Seeing the man still unresponsive he approached him more cautiously "Padfoot?"

The man twitched and his haunting grey eyes shot up to meet Harry's own. "P-Prongs?"

Harry smiled ruefully "Try again Snuffles, my eyes are green."

The man's eyes widened and he could barely hold in his gasp as he sunk to his knees "Harry..."

Said boy reached the only man that had been a father figure to him and embraced him tightly, afraid that he might lose the man again if he let go. "You're free Sirius." He whispered. "You're free."

As he held his godson for the first time in ten years the man finally broke down and cried holding on to James' son like a lifeline.

* * *

 **AN -** I'll be classifying spells into the classic Elder Scrolls style of the six schools because trying to remember all of the D&D ones would give me a headache.

 **~~ Stat Summary ~~**

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Title: Boy-Who-Lived

Race: Human

Class: N/A

Level: 5 - EXP to next level 948/2000

Stat Points: 0

Skill points: 48

HP: 220/220

MP: 180/180

Stamina: 112

STR: 9

END: 12

AGI: 1 (+3)

INT: 20

WIS: 12

CHA: 5 (+6) [+1]

LUK: 2 (+2)

 **Perks** : Marked as Equal, Hermoine's Notes

 **Status Effects** : Horcrux

 **Skills** : +77 Herbology, +126 Cooking, +91 Speech, +23 Sneak, +52 Unarmed, +56 Thieving, +87 Survival, +62 Small Firearms, +72 Meditation, +48 Running, +32 Bartering, +43 Wandless Magic, +16 Blunt Weapons, +28 Perception, +68 Wand Skill

 **Languages** : English, Parseltongue, French 50/500, Bulgarian 50/500, Spanish 50/500, Russian 50/500, Italian 50/500, German 50/500, Japanese 50/500, Mandarin 50/500.

 **Magic** : Destruction 24/100, Illusion 48/100, Conjuration 6/100, Alteration 16/100

 **Gear** :

[Face] - [Black Sunglasses: 10% Resistance to Light, +1 Perception.] (Not displayed)

[Wrist] - [Basic Watch: Tells time.]

[Weapon] - [Elder/Thestral Wand: +10 Wand Skills, +10 Destruction Magic, +10 Illusion magic.]

[Chest] - [Plain Black T-Shirt: +1 Defense, +1 Sneak.]

[Pants] - [Blue Jeans: +2 Defense.]

[Shoes] - [Black Trainers: +1 Defense, +5 Running]


End file.
